The Unexpected World
by HeartMap
Summary: A world of a girl named Snow Heart. She lives normally like any other in the village. She doesn't have chakra or does she? A school for normals instead of ninjas. All her time is reading and writing about the adventure books until she meets him. But ask yourself who is this love life?
1. Young Life

"Snow, here. It's probably that you ever wanted in life." I woke up from my dream. I smiled for the first time in my lifetime able to see my mother's face in my dream. Her light brown eyes and her long bright brown hair. Her unique smile that brightens my day.

I grab the family picture that was on top of my nightstand to see my mother smiling next to my father. She didn't die, she walked out of my life unexpectedly when I was only six years old. My father never told me the reason why. My father is taking care of me, but he is barely at home since he is always working. I cook for myself; breakfast, lunch and dinner. I get lonely and I don't have any friends since I'm always reading.

That's my sad life.

My birthday is coming soon. I'll be turning twelve years old in April. I grab my brown glasses. I jump out of my small bed and went to the bathroom. After I was done, I went to make my breakfast once more unable to enjoy it with anyone. I got ready for school once more and headed to school as soon I tidy up around the small house.

I put my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I put on my blue light jacket on that matches along with my blue avocado shirt and blue short pants. I put on my book bag and my shoes. I grab my book that I was reading since yesterday.

I was walking my daily path when a boy pushes me, causing me to drop my book. I grab my book and walked pass the young boy which I didn't notice his face or how he looks like. He didn't even say 'I'm sorry.'

'He is a rude person.' I thought to myself. Finally, inside of this normal school. There were few people in here. I took my seat and read until the teacher came in.

"Class, please take a seat." The teacher said.

I continue to read since I don't care about anyone else. The teacher hand slams the book I was reading onto the desk. I looked up to see her anger.

"I know you don't talk. I tell you time and time again. Don't read during my time."

'What annoying teacher, I have.' I didn't bother to nod or say anything. I grab my book and put it in my book bag. I grab my books for this subject called math. I was so annoyed with math. Even if I am quiet, I barely understand it. There's a boy that would always sit next to me and he isn't too handsome looking, would always help me like he could read my mind which I find kind of creepy.

The light of the sun shines on my right cheek, causing it to be warm then the normal. I looked at the sun. I wish I could smile at the sun able to show my true nature, but I don't want anyone to see my true side.

I continue my work for today. Teaching normal class, and my favorite one is literature before lunch. I would read and read, that's it. I do for my lunch break besides eat my bag of chips that the boy next to me would always bring me.

Which I didn't mind. I still haven't learned his name yet, we went to school for years now. All the girls in this school talks about the ninja school or whatever it's called in this village. They all talk about wanting to enter the academy since there's a cute boy named Neji.

The other half the girls mentions about Sasuke and the other mentions about Shikamaru. They were too annoying right now that I remember their names.

"Hey, Snow." I looked up to see the boy that sits next to me. "You look annoyed?"

'Yes, I am.' I said to myself and continue to read. A girl stands next to me.

"Hey, Snow. If you never talk, you'll never get a boyfriend."

'Like I care.' I said to myself.

As I finish my last couple of lines going about to turn the page. A girl slams her hand on my book causing a huge, loud sound for everyone to stop what they were doing.

I haven't mentioned anything. I looked at her hand on top of my book. She took my book and said. "If you want it back. You have to talk."

'Whatever.' I said to myself. I grab my book bag and took out another book about adventure. "What a weirdo." She gave me back my book which I place it in my book bag.

I didn't care what anyone else says. I just wanted to be alone.

"Micheal, why you are always feeding her?" She asked.

I didn't even bother to look at him. 'Micheal? Is that's his name?"

I peek a little and he was blushing. I keep reading and turn the page. I clearly don't feel the same. I read so many romances that I never left it myself. I wonder how it feels.

"Hey, babe." I did bother to look at the boy that every girl think he is hot. I care less about him.

"Miko." The girl said in a loving tone. I wish to roll my eyes, but I didn't.

I read on and they were talking. Soon lunch ended and the teacher called me to answer a question. She knew I won't answer verbally. I knew the answer, though. I love history. I wrote it down and gave it to her. She smiled. "Correct."

I took a seat, unable to smile. I don't show my emotions like the other girls does. I remember I use to when I was little before my family broke up. When class finished. I got up and put everything away. I took out my adventure, romance book and started to read as I headed out.

I was walking my daily path when I bump into a boy. My book drops. I picked up and continue my walk like nothing had happened. 'What a rude person. He's different from the last boy, I think.' I said to myself. I headed home and no one was here. "I'm home." I told no one in the empty house.

I put everything away, what I normally do. I made dinner as soon as I enjoyed my hot bath. "Another day without my father."

...

Once more my life as empty as it can be, I headed to school. I was reading my favorite book once more. A romance, adventure. It has comedy in it. 'I wonder where is my romance in life.' I thought to myself.

"Yo."

I stop to look up. It was a boy with silver eyes and long brown hair. He wasn't talking to me. He was talking to a weird boy that was dressed like a green elf. I walked pass them. I stop and notice their eyes were on me. I speed walk towards the school.

I bump into someone that thrown me back that I hit my butt. I didn't make a sound only rub my back. I notice my book that was next to me and grab it as I stand up. I open the book and walked pass the boy. I haven't looked at him. I left a hand on my shoulder. It turns me around.

It was a boy that looks so handsome. "You better watch it." I took a step back. His brown hair tied up, all I gather for now. He looks smart.

"Troublesome," as he places his hand on the side of his head. "Look didn't mean to scare you."

I was confused. I turn around and walked away. 'I have no time for him.' I finally made it to school. Once more in my seat. Once more a normal day. Nothing new happens for me. When I was heading home. I push my glasses up when a male voice enters through my ears. "Hey."

I stop to look up. He was so cute.

"Why haven't I seen you at school?" He asked.

'You probably are an idiot.' I said to myself.

"Why aren't you talking?" He demanded.

'I could see there's probably have a group of fan girls, just looking at him.' I open my book and walked passed him. 'I wonder who was he?' I stop to turn around to see his black large eyes to stare back at me.


	2. Sasuke

Once again in my normal life. I was reading my favorite book like I read thousands of times. Everyone gets tired of me reading the same books. "Class, we have a visit from the ninja school." The annoying teacher said.

I care even less. All the girls started to gossip. I switch of books. I started to read chapter one. When I heard all the girls going awe. I didn't bother to look. I turn the page as the teacher slams her hand the book onto my desk. She normally does. "Listen, for once."

I didn't react to her, as the teacher backs away. I notice the two boys from yesterday. It made me stand up still no emotions on my face. I grab my stuff and left it was nothing, behind me was the teacher calling out to me. "Snow!"

I run away all the way home. I was puffing and huffing when I got home. I lock the door and fall on my butt. "It can't be."

It's the boys from yesterday. The demanding and the smart boy. I heard someone in the house. I grab an umbrella to beat them. I went in, carefully. In my father's room. I open the door slightly. It was my dad taking a nap. For the first time I get to smile. I close the door of his room.

...

During my stay at my house while my father was sleeping, I spent it in the living room reading books. It was the time when I get out of school when my father walks out to see me home early. He was shocked. "Snow?"

I show no emotions to him. I waved and left to go to my room. He knocks. I didn't answer him. "Honey, are you okay?"

I didn't bother to answer him. I went to sleep.

...

The following day, I was alone in my house. I didn't bother to go to school today. I was waiting for my father. All day, he didn't come at all. Someone knocks on my door like around five o'clock.

I answer the door to see my teacher Niko. She was young looking without her reading glasses. "Hey, can I come in?"

I nod. She was shocked and walks in. "Where is your father?"

I didn't respond. Niko was very uncomfortable. "Are you sick?" I show no emotions, with that I told her nothing. "Okay? Why have you run off from class yesterday? Is it because you saw someone you dislike?" No answer. "Can you write to me? If anything I would like to help."

I look down, knowing she's the first person that wants to help me. I didn't know what to do. I open the front door and pointed.

"Oh, we have a visitor." I froze. I looked and it was my father.

"Oh, Mister. Heart."

"Hello, you must be?" He asked.

"Her six grade teacher, Niko." She said.

"Six? Oh, you are?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to you in private. If you don't mind." She asked politely.

"I don't mind. Snow, why you don't be a good girl and go to your room." I grab my coat and walked out of the house. I can't stand them. I forgot my book. I stop and turn around. 'It won't hurt if I get it real quick.' I said to myself. I went in and they both looked at me. I grab my book that was on top of the kitchen counter. I headed back out. Once more walking around the village and reading my book.

...

(Niko)

"Why you came by?" Her father asked.

"Yes, I was concerned about your daughter. All the teacher talks about their students, but when it comes to Snow, it's like they have two or three words to say about her. Quiet, independent, and always reading. The weirdest thing of all, she doesn't talk at all. The students say she stopped talking at the age six."

"Is that so? You know her mother left when she was six years old. Snow wasn't the same after that." I looked away sadly as I listen to her father. "There's anything else?"

"Aw, yes. There were visitors from the ninjas academy yesterday, she was reading her book when I told her to stop reading. She looked at the faces at the young boys and girls. She stands up and left. Today, she didn't come."

"She did? Did she show any emotions?"

"No, she didn't."

"There's no need to worry, she met a couple of them thinking they were normal like her." He smiled.

I might say he was so handsome. I wonder why his wife left him. I questioned it. "Why your wife left you?" I cover my mouth real quick. He laughed and he stops to look upset.

"I have no idea. I wish I knew. Ever since then I tried to maintain the house. When I do get back to the house, she isn't here. I guess I miss half of her life, childhood, which I regret dearly." I was shocked. "You know, she is a sweet girl. Also, about her glasses. They're a fake. She claims she needs them, but she doesn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is a silent liar. I could never tell what she's up too." He said.

I bow down and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

...

(Snow)

I walk along a park when I heard a male voice. "Hey."

I didn't bother to look up. I walked pass him thinking he is talking to another. I left a hand on my shoulder. I stop and turn to see him. It was the boy with silver eyes with long brown hair.

He was blushing a little. "Who are you?"

I backed up, turn around to walk away. I felt something didn't feel right. I turn around and saw his eyes pop out a little. 'What a strange little boy.' I walked away from him. I was walking when another male voice enters my ears. "Yo." I walked pass him. When I was far from him. I turn around to see him. It was the boy that looks smart.

"Hey!" It causes the back of my hairs to raise that never happened before. I stayed calm and turn to see a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Hello!" I didn't answer him. "I have never seen you at school before. Are you new?!"

I finally smiled. He looks the type to be your friend, "I'm Snow."

"Snow? What an odd name. I'm Naruto, I'll be the next Hokage. Believe it! I should get going!" He waves goodbye. I waved back.

'What an odd boy.' I walked away. I find a place for myself to read. It was a little walk away. It was quiet and the birds were annoying. The warm air moves the trees. I laid behind a tree, carelessly resting as I drifted to sleep.

...

I woke up to see a boy staring back. I reacted as I slap him as I blushed. He didn't say anything about it. I notice it was the boy that probably has fan girls. I stand up and grab my book. He grabs my arm, pulling me towards him. "You will pay," in a menacing tone of voice.

I slap him with my book of rejection and run away from him. I run and run towards my house. I wasn't going to let no boy to touch me. Once at home with the door locked. I smelled the air. It smelled super delightful. I check in the kitchen to see my father cooking. "You are home. I knew you were going to come home hungry."

I smiled. "Papa."

He stops and turns to see me with a smile on my face. He smiles and tears run down his cheek. He hugs me as he swings me. "My baby girl spoke."

"Just don't tell no one." I said to him.

"I won't." He kisses on the forehead. "How about we spend our time together?"

I nod. The food was almost ready. I had a wonderful time with my dad. We played board games. He read books to me. I felt so happy. Also, daddy took me out for shopping.

...

Then school came, the unexpected happen that lead me to tears.


	3. Narrow

When I was little I cried when my mother left. I begged and cried for her to stay with me. I wanted a happy family. My dad holds me as she walks away from us. My mother smiles turned to sadness when she turns around. I have never gotten over it. It still replays in my head. The same girl that always takes my book to make me talk, said the worst sentence. That no one should say to anyone in their life. "If you don't talk, your mother will die."

I made both fists. I stand up and punch her right cheek, causing her to fall on the ground. I ran out of the room. I headed outside, skipping school. I ran towards the pathway that I smack the boy with the book. I hide in the forest. I hide and cried.

"What a drag." I stop and looked to my left side to see the smart boy. He lay against the tree. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't speak to him. He sits next to me. "Cheer up. It isn't worth crying over it."

I looked to the side. "I'm Snow." I finally said.

"Snow? What an odd name." I pout looking the other way. He chuckles. "Whatever."

I looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Shikamaru. So, you go to a normal school?"

"Yea..."

"Too bad you don't have chakra." He gets up and walks away. He put his hand up. "Cheer up little, Snow," as he walks away without turning to look at me.

It made me blush, I read so many books on the main male leads doing that to the main characters girls. He jumps up and disappeared. I smiled to myself. 'I will find mama, I will question her.' I said to myself. I smile at the sun.

"You finally came."

I stand up and looked at the raven hair boy. He walked a little closer to me as I back up until my body couldn't anymore since I hit a tree. He comes inches away from me. "This time, I'll make you pay. This will be easy." He punches the tree right next to my face. He smirks. "What's your name?"

I didn't speak to him.

"Are you mute?"

I push him causing to fall on his butt. I ran away, but I trip over a root. I tried to get up, but he stands in front of me. He grabs my face. "Look, this is your first warning. You aren't allowed to touch me. I will steal your first kiss."

I blushed as he lets go and walks away. I got up to see him walking away. "What's your name!"

He stops to turn his head. "Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Uchiha? I'm Snow!"

He jumps up and left. I left the site and came across the sliver or white eyes boy. He narrow his eyes when looking at me. He walks up to me. "You have been crying?"

I looked away. I notice his eyes again. "Why your eyes do that?"

"Byakugan."

"Byakugan? What is that?" I asked kindly.

"I could see chakra."

"Chakra? I don't have any chakra. Well, I should get going." I walked away. I went to school to only get yelled at. Which I don't care. I took a seat. Everyone was quiet when I came back. The girl looks away that I punch. Once school was over, the girl and I were left behind. She talked and I wrote to her.

We shook hands in front of the teacher. Soon, I went home. My father wasn't home. I was left alone once more. I was confused on what to do. I wonder why father never told me why she left us. I wonder if she had an illness that was taking over. "I know what to do. I'll be a doctor for mama to come back." I said out loud.

"Snow, I'm back!" I run towards my father and hug him. "Hey, kiddo. Why with the hug?"

"I know, what I want to do."

"What is that?"

I backed away as I put my arms on my back. "I want to become a doctor so mama can come back."

He was surprised and smiled with delight. "That's my girl." He put his arms out. I run towards him and hug him as he picks me up. "How about we make some dinner. Also, how was school?"

"Good. I want to eat."

"Great." His big smile on his face as we went to the kitchen. We started to cook.

...

The following day, my dad wakes me up. My dad walks me to school.

...

For the next couple of days, before my birthday. I would study about curing people and all kinds of illness. An odd illness, it says there is no cure for it yet. I will get to the bottom of it. On my birthday, I didn't go to school. I went straight to the library to study. I wonder what type of illness does mother have. I study up until 11pm. I check out some of the book and headed home. I read about chakra flow.

There were some jutsu signs that would teach the beginners. "I would do them for the fun of it." I said with a smile on my face. I did the jutsu slow and my hands started to glow red. In the book it said it should glow green.

"Red?"

My father walks in, out of all days in my room. He notices my red hands. "Snow!" He grabs them. "What have you done?"

I shook my head. "N-nothing. I'm sorry. I thought nothing would happen," as my tears came running down my cheek.

He hugs me. "It's time to tell you."

"Papa." I cried.

...

When I calm down as my chakra went away. Papa and I took a seat on the couch. "Now, I know I'm going to explain to you why you have red chakra."

I looked at my hands. "I thought I was normal?"

"I know, kiddo. You are a normal girl."

"Then why I have chakra?" I asked him.

He looks at me like a father would. "Look, your mother and I protected you from all kinds of harm."

"Mama?"

"Yes, you are old enough to be told." His eyes become very darken like he remembers something painful. "Your mother isn't a normal person. She came from a village that uses chakra." I was taken back. "No one is allowed to use it since it's very dangerous chakra."

"Papa..."

"Shh, let me explain. When your mother and I met. We fell in love, but her parents didn't want us together so we run away. We got married and then we had you. Now, let me explain, why you were placed in the normal school instead of the ninja academy. You have a special gift that a lot of people will use you for. Your mother and I were scared that will happen so your mother moved here knowing it's the best option for you and for me."

"What gift?" I asked.

"You could see the past and the future of people live." He says. "Be very careful. Your mother warned me that you will fall into horrible trouble. I must keep you protected all cost."

"Why daddy?"

His eyes became sweet. "You're my baby girl. I won't let nothing happen to you." He kisses my forehead and hugs me. "Daddy is here to always save you."

I hug him. "Papa. You think mama left because she saw something horrible?" He didn't speak to me. He lets go.

"Hey, don't give up on studying on becoming a doctor." He walks away.

"Papa!" He stops. "How can I use my ability?"

"You mustn't." He walks away.

I looked at my hands. I wonder, what mommy saw. 'I'm sorry father, but I will get stronger and I will find mother. I will bring her back.'


	4. Training

The following morning, I went to school since my dad took me. Everyone told me a happy late birthday. I didn't answer or nod like I do each year. I was reading about operations when the boy next to me said.

"You sure are wanting to become a doctor."

For the first time in school history. I nod. Everyone gasps for air. I turn the page and continue. It's interesting what the human body has in the belly. I can't wait to learn more. I turn the page it paralyzes me. I close the book fast before anyone could see what I was reading about. I act normal, but deep inside of me was freaking out. 'What did I just see? Is that? Oh, GOD!' I yelled in my head, unable to say it.

During my lunch break, I went to the bathroom while taking my book bag. Once in here, I took out the book about the body from inside out. I continue to read even the page I was on. Boys body parts.

I learn so much. It made me sick. I think I skipped school just reading this book. Once I was finished, the bell rang. I close my book and headed home. I thought about going to the hospital. "I wonder." I headed to the hospital like around 3 o'clock. Once I was inside, I notice the raven hair Sasuke.

He turns around to notice me. I looked away and took a seat in the waiting room for the lady at the desk to finish talking to some people. The boy stands in front of me. "It seems our fate are met to be."

I didn't say anything. He walks away saying this. "I'll see you around, Snow." He left the hospital. The lady calls me up. I went to her. "What can I help you out with, ma'am?"

"I-I was wondering if I could train to become a doctor?"

She smiled. "Of course, do you have chakra?"

"Umm... No..." I can't betray my dad trust. I mustn't let no one know about my ability.

"I'm sorry, for a normal person they have to go to college for eight years to study for doctoring. I'm sure you can wait for that long?"

I nod, "thank you," I wave goodbye. I went home where my father questioned me. "Where were you?"

"Hospital, asking to become a doctor."

He grabs my arm, "have you told anyone," in an angry tone.

"No, I haven't. I only told her that I wanted to become a doctor. She told me it would take eight years in college." He lets go.

"I'm sorry." He walks away going to his room.

'I need to find a way to use my ability for good.' I looked at my hands. "It can't be evil." I said out loud. I went to the library to do some research on some chakra. I came across some jutsu about medical. I check them out. Sadly, the lady seen it.

"You don't have any chakra. Why are you looking this up?"

"Friend."

"Oh, okay. There are due next week."

I smiled. "Thank you." I picked them up. Soon, I went home. I went to my room and lock the door. I started to read as much information. I did the jutsu and my hands started to glow red. Soon it stops. A normal blue bird landed on my window. I open it and grab it before it left. It had a broken wing. "Poor little bird. I'll help you." I put the bird on the floor. I open the book and did the healing jutsu. My hands glowed red once more. I put my hands on the bird.

I saw what I was healing and the bird was sick. My hands stop glowing when his wing got better. He flew around my room very happily. I put my hand out and he landed on my arm. He was singing. "You're healthy. You may go now."

I open the window and he flew off. I smiled. "This is a brand new beginning."

...

For the next couple of days, after school. I went to a random forest to find any bird or some animal that need of care. I found a cat. It meows at me and walks away. I kept looking until I heard the cat. I run towards it and it was trying eat a bird. I push it away when it hiss at me. I moved the bird to the side to see it fighting for its life.

I did my jutsu and heal it. I realize, it was the same bird, I healed a while ago. I healed him and he stands on his feet. He looks at me. He landed on my shoulder. "You like me?" It picks on his wings. I smiled. "How about it? I name you, Mizu." Mizu flap his blue wings. It made me giggle. "Let's go home, Mizu."

I walked home with a new friend on my shoulder. When I got home. My father looks at me. "You made a friend?"

"This name is Mizu."

"Well, welcome to the family." Daddy says with a big smile. "Another one to feed."

I smiled. "Daddy, I healed him twice."

His eyes widen. "Who saw you, Snow?!" He yelled.

"No one daddy."

"You aren't and never allowed to use your chakra!"

"Daddy..."

"No, you promise me!"

I looked down. He pulls me into a hug. "Promise me you'll never use them. I don't want you to be taken away from me."

He made me cry. He lets go to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry. You know I'm going this for your safety."

"I want mama."

He looks hurt, looking to his left side briefly and his eyes were in pain, then he looks directly into my eyes. "She will come back."

I shook my head. "No, she won't. She never will. Mama left us!" I run towards my room as Mizu came inside. I jump on my bed and cried my eyes out. "Mama!"

My dad comes in, sits on the bed. "I'm still here."

I cried. "Papa." I hug him. He holds me. "Don't ever hate your mother. She knows her reasons on why she left."

"Papa, why?"

"I don't know."

"Papa." He calms me down. "Papa, she never told you why?"

"No."

...

(Mal Heart)

We were at the house alone while my six year old daughter, Snow was at school. I kiss my wife, Tori (Bird). Tori is so beautiful. I don't ever wanted to let her go. As soon our last passionate kiss ended. She smiled and puts her hand on her belly. "I can't wait for this little one to come."

I smiled. "I can't wait. Snow won't be alone."

She kisses my cheek. "I love you." I notice her cheeks pink. "I love you too, beautiful, wife."

She was only three days pregnant and she already saw our future. It's a baby boy. I kiss her belly. "I can't wait to meet you."

My wife giggled. "Oh, honey."

We laughed and cuddle in bed. Soon she fell asleep. I played with her long hair. I kiss her cheek for the love I felt for her. The same day, when she woke up, she hold her belly. She covers her mouth. Tori went to the bathroom. I went after her. Something was wrong. I heard her crying. I busted the door down and saw on the floor crying. I hold her up.

"I must go."

"What? You're pregnant. You're risking yourself and our baby. You can't go."

"No, I must go. I have to leave tonight." She was overreacting. I pulled her into a hug. "I can't let you go. I'll protect you no matter what."

"No, I have to go."

"Stop overreacting. I'm here. "

"I saw the future. I'm going to leave tonight and it's final."

I picked her up. "You need sleep. It's bad for you and the baby." I kiss her forehead and carry her to the bed. "Stay here. I'll go and get Snow from school. When I come back. You better be here." I grab her hand. "I'll be back."

"I know, sweetheart."

I gave her a sweet smile and walked away. I picked up Snow from school as soon we made it home. Tori had her suitcase ready.

Snow run up to her. "Mama, are we going somewhere?"

Tori rubs her small head. "Snow." She bends down. "I promise when I get back. Let's go for ice cream."

"Mama, aren't we going together?"

Tori tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Snow. We can't go together."

The news took a toll on small little Snow. Snow tears roll down. "Mama, this can't be true. I want to go with you," as Snow put her small arms out for her.

Tori rubs her small head once more. "Don't cry. I'll be back real soon."

"But mami."

Tori stands up. "No, buts. I'll be back shortly. You have to wait until, mother comes back."

"Mama." She picks up Snow. Snow hugs her. "I'll get to miss you, mama." I walked up to them.

"Now, Snow. Go with father."

Snow hugs her. "No, Snow stays with mama."

"Snow, I promise I'll be back soon."

Snow stops hugging her. I picked up Snow. "Mama."

She kisses her cheek and kiss my cheek for the last time. "Snow, be a good girl towards daddy. Always study and read. You promise mommy."

Snow nods as she couldn't contain her sods and cries.

I grab her hand. "Are you sure, about this?"

"I'm sure." She lets go and grabs her suitcase. She walks away as Snow calls out her name.

(End)

...

The bird was sitting on the nightstand of Snow. Looking at both of us very sad. "Snow, how about..."

"You think, mama will ever come back?"

I smiled at the thought of her coming back. "Yes, she will come back." I felt so much pain today. I love my wife and daughter. "Snow, I'm scared that you will be discovered. I don't want you to leave like mother."

Snow wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. "Papa, I promise, I won't." We had a lovely moment. This moment made me smile and realize how important is to be a dad and a mother for my daughter.


	5. Byakugan

It was one of the days, I was walking alone to school when I came across the boy with white eyes. He stops in front of me. "You still deny your chakra?"

I backed up two inches away and sprint to school the other way. Once at school, huffing and puffing. I notice something was wrong. I looked at my left hand; it started to glow blood red. I went straight to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" I asked myself out loud when three girls came in. I hid my hand in my book bag.

"Oh look, it's no talk." The girl I punch said. I smirked for the first time. They all got scared. "She smirked. How can she show emotions?" The other girls asked.

I walked away to skip school. I headed straight home. I check on my father and he wasn't around. "What should I do?"

I put my hand out. Someone opens the door as I put my hand behind my back. My father came in with two old couples. "Please come in. Snow, why are you here, early?"

I backed up. "So, this is Snow? She looks just like her." The old man said.

"Yes, she does. Hello, I'm your grandmother, Light and this is your grandfather, Izu."

"Grandparents," my head started to hurt when I fell on my knees.

"It seems it began." Light went up to me.

"What are you doing?!" Father yelled.

"Don't you see, she isn't normal. She never will be normal. Snow, let me see your hand." Light said. I show them my both glowing hands.

"Snow." Dad was in shock.

Light did a jutsu that made everything go back to normal. I felt like my whole body burns. I let out a yell. My father tried to grab me, but Izu stops him.

"She will learn the psych way," Light says.

It felt like new memories were coming to me. I see myself older, fighting up against a man. A hot man helping me during the battle. I have never seen before. I have fallen into a sleep.

...

When I woke up, it was day time. I had to run towards the bathroom. When I came out, my dad hugs me and spins me around. "Snow, I thought you never waken."

"Dad?" He picks me up. "You're so light. How about we make breakfast."

"How long?"

"Two days."

"Two whole days. Wow. Yeah, I'm hungry. Daddy, pancakes, eggs and bacon."

He smiled. "Sure, honey." He kisses my cheek. We went to the kitchen. I helped him out. After breakfast, I have seen my teacher going to my house. "Daddy, my teacher is coming."

He stops to look at me. He looks sad. "I'll get the door."

Light and Izu came in. "It smells so good. Hey Snow, how are you?" Light said.

"I'm fine. What jutsu you place on me?" I asked.

"It's awakening jutsu." She said as she took a seat. "I know you want to become a doctor."

I smile. "Anything to bring mother back."

She kindly smiled. "When your mother was smaller, she would read a lot of fanfiction about romance."

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, she would ignore us," Izu said.

I smiled big. "Mama."

"Hello, Mister. Heart. I was wondering about Snow. How is she? I heard she was sick."

I heard my dad speak. "She is. She got a bad fever. I'm sorry, I should have come by and let the school know."

"No worries, is she around? I would like to see her?"

"Aw, sure. She's eating in the kitchen. Right this way." She enters.

"Aw... Your eyes?" She said.

"My eyes?" I question her.

"They're red."

"Lack of sleep. It runs in our family. You must be?" Izu said.

"Niko, six grade teacher."

"We are the grandparents of Snow. Mal is our son in law." Light said.

"Oh, the parents of Tori." She said.

"Correct. What brings you here?" Light said in a serious tone. Mizu flew in making Niko duck, "Ah.. To check on Snow. She hasn't come to school for three whole days. Everyone was worried about her."

Mizu lands on my shoulder. "I see. I'm glad you came over. She will come back tomorrow with any fever or red eyes." Father said as he crosses his arms.

"I see, thank you so much. Snow, I hope you feel better." She bows and left the house. I sigh.

"Your eyes will be red for a couple of days. Take note. You will start seeing the future at this point then it will turn blue meaning the past. I suggest you will need your mother glasses when she was younger." Light grabs a black case from her purse and gives it to me. I open it to find a black pair of glasses. I put them on to find it normal.

"There, no one will notice for eye color." Izu said. I thought about mama.

...

(Tori)

I smiled while looking up at the sky. "My family."

...

(Mal)

I left Tori. My heart was beating fast. I haven't felt this way about her in such long time. I put my hand on top of my chest.

...

(Snow)

I notice daddy putting his hand on top of his chest with a smile. I smiled and removed my glasses. I have seen him like this before my mother left, but never understand it. I wonder if he feels her.

I smiled and eat my remaining breakfast. The whole day, my grandparents told me the history about mama. I felt so happy, I think papa enjoys this conversation.

...

The next day, my family took me to school. Which I had no problem with. I smiled a little. Once inside, I had a test, I never study for. I saw the future and the answers for each question. I used it for the taking. I show work too. Soon, the test was over.

...

It was lunch break. I was reading my book, when the same girl grabs my book and throws it across the room. She slams her book on top of my desk. "Do my homework."

Micheal stands up. "That wasn't fair."

The boy that every girl likes, pushes him. "Stay out of it."

"Just do my homework." The girl said. I open her book and looked. I stand up to walk over to the trash can which I throw out her homework.

I position myself to fight. I smirked. She backs up knowing I will not give up. I bow and pick up my stuff. I left school. I looked up to see the Hokage. I was kind of surprises. He looks at me. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

I walked pass him. Niko yelled at me that made me stop. "Snow, if you leave, I'll suspend you from school."

I turn around. 'What do I care. I have a mission to do. Besides the girl will pick on me. I don't mind the absence.' I thought to myself.

Niko was walking towards me. "You had the nerve not to bow in front of the Hokage?" I backed up and run away. "Snow!"

I ran away until I hit a person that I have fallen flat on my butt. I looked up to see him again. He smirks and put his hand out. I kindly grab his hand. He picks me up.

"Do you have chakra?!" I burst out saying to him.

"If you notice, I don't go to a normal school like you."

"I'm sorry! Can you teach me how to fight!" I said in a loud voice.

"No need to shout. Why are you asking me to teach you?" He said to me.

"I got into a fight. I got suspended." I said boldly.

"No." He walks away.

I grab his arm. "Please, I'll be your friend."

"Friend? I don't need friends." He lets go.

I grab his arm once more. "I don't have any friends either. You don't have to like me or see me as a friend just see me as an opponent. Please, train me. I'll do anything." I beg for my first time in my life.

He smirks. "An opponent?"

"Yes, please, train me, sir."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

I shrug. "I'll call you master?"

He smirks once more. "Calling me master?"

I came out with the truth. "You're the only one knows about my.. You know."

He lets go. "Meet me here tomorrow at 8 sharp. Don't disappoint me." He said coldly.

I clap and smiled. "Thank you."

He walks away. I headed home, I hide in my room for the whole day. I played with Mizu. I train him. I tied up a piece of paper to his small leg and I open the window. "Go find daddy."

I let him out. He is a good bird. I would let him out and he would come back. I waited for him. He never came back until five o'clock. He came back with a brown piece of paper.

I took it. It reads. 'Dear Snow, I hope you are ready to explain to me.'

I sweat drop. 'Ops.' I went to cook for dinner and have the table ready for dinner. Mizu poop on the floor. I sigh. "Mizu, you aren't allowed to go in the house." He flies away to the living room.

I started to clean his mess. After that, I grab Mizu plate, put some pieces of bread. I put it down on the floor, Mizu went towards it. I smiled. My family came and saw what I was up too.

My dad crosses his arms. "You got the letter?"

"Yes, daddy. I have to explain what again?"

"School. Why are so disrespectful, I didn't raise you like that." I looked away.

"A girl was bullying me. She wanted me to do her homework. So I threw her stuff in the trash can. I show her I will fight her if she keep that up."

He hugs me. "Honey, I'll tell the teacher about it."

I smiled. "Papa. I'll go tomorrow and speak to the teacher in writing."

He smiled. "Sure."

...

I got up early and left with Mizu. We went to the same site. I waited for him. When he came, I walked up to him.

"Tell me one more thing, what's your name?"

"Neji."


	6. Let's Start

"I have rules. First rule. Whatever I say, don't question me. Second rule, whatever I say to you. You have to follow them. Third rule, you aren't allowed to like or love me during this training."

"Okay."

"Good, let's go." He walks away as I walked behind him. He stops. "Two inches away from me when you're around me."

I backed up. He walks away, which I follow him. 'Always two inches away.' I thought to myself. Finally, we got to a training site. It was an open field with a forest around. There were three logs in the center. He stops and turns around.

"You'll be starting off with this." He takes out knives and other kind. He gives it to me. "Learn how to shoot with them at those three logs. Land each in the center."

I grab it. "Okay, master." I walked towards the three logs. I saw myself missing each one. I close my eyes. I saw myself getting better in three weeks. I open my eyes and shoot the first one at the center of the log. I miss, it didn't even landed on the log. Neji looks at me. "Try again." All my time training was missing and I wasn't too good. I stayed until the afternoon when the sun was setting down.

'That's enough. You can go home."

I whistle for Mizu. He landed on my shoulder. "Thanks. Mizu, let's go home." We walked away.

"Not so fast." I stop. "Give me all my kunai."

I went to the logs and started to pick them out. I went inside of the forest and find the missing kunai kinfe to find it in the center of the tree. I smiled. I went out and yelled to Neji. "I can't get it. It's in the center!"

He looks surprised. He comes to me. I show him where is it. He walks on the tree. I was amazed by it. I clap. He grabs it and looks at me. I was still clapping. "Amazing."

I put my hands down and put all his kunai kinfe on the floor. "Two inches. Bye." I walked away from him to go home. I run home as Mizu flew beside me. Once at home, they ask me where I was. I told them library.

...

For the next couple of days, Neji kept me in shooting practice until I learn how to shoot in the middle. I still don't have the hang of it. Neji looks at me. "Enough."

I shoot one more and it didn't land in the middle. I sigh. Neji stands in front me. It's time for you to learn how to transform.

"Transform?"

Neji transform himself as the elf man. He turns back.

I guess I'll transform myself to Niko. I relax myself to change myself. I felt my whole body with this chakra. "Transformation." I change myself. I looked at my hands and touch my hair short hair. "I did it!" I yelled in happiness. I notice Neji smirked. He stands two inches away from me. "You need to learn how to control your chakra or it would lead to a disaster."

I change back. "Neji, that's why you are my master. You are going to teach me. Duh."

He walks away. "Come back here at three o'clock. I have school tomorrow."

I smiled. "You skip school to train me?"

He stops. "Just go."

I ran away and headed home since it was nighttime. This time my family was annoyed with me. Which I didn't care. Also, my school will want to see me tomorrow.

...

The following day, I went to school with my dad, which my grandparents stay home. We went to the main office and the principal and the Hokage was there waiting for us.

"Welcome, Mister. Heart. I was worried about Snow and her absents from school. She was suppose to be here yesterday with you, but you both didn't come." The principal said.

"Yes, about that. I had work and plus. Snow wasn't feeling good to come." My father said.

"Okay, I have some horrible news. If Snow keeps missing school. She will no longer go here and force to be in the dropout middle school. Where horrible children go to." She said.

"She isn't a dropout. My daughter..."

"There are the rules. We can't do nothing about it. If she misses school one more time. She will forced to be moved. That's my final decision. Snow, do you want to say anything?"

I got up and walked away, which my father grabs my hand. "My daughter will not miss a day of school. Is she allowed to go right now?" He asked.

"Yes, she is. Snow, your actions is not allowed in your new school if you miss a day."

I let go of my father's hand and went to class. I took a seat, put my book bag on the side. Everyone looks at me. The girl, I punch stands in front of me. "You have some nerve coming back." I looked away. She grabs my collar. "We all know you can't fight."

She pissed me off. "Back off!" I said. Everyone in the room went dead silent. I was so angry. I push her, causing her to land on her butt. "I don't like you! I don't even know your name," I walked away when I open the door the teacher was there. The girl started to cry.

"Niko, she was mean to me. She pushes me down." She said. I wonder how bad is the other school. 'To get out of here. I'll do anything.' I said to myself.

"So, what? You're the one that started." I said. The teacher was surprised on hearing me talk. I grab the girl collar. "If you pick on me once more, your ugly face will be on the floor." I push her.

"That's it! Snow! At the principle office now!" The teacher yelled.

"My pleasure!" I walked away, leaving the school which the Hokage notice me. "Leaving?"

I backed up and run towards the other way. I went to the forest where I started to punch the log. I punch so hard that my knuckles started to bleed. I cried to myself. I stayed. It was the afternoon when Neji came and saw my hands.

He looks at my hand bloody. "Get out."

"Okay, master." I walked away going home where my father was yelling at me. He saw my hands. "Honey, you did this?"

I nod as I cried. He picks me up. "How about we fit you right up and get you some ice cream? I'm sorry to yell at you." I nod.

...

Once more at school where the Hokage wasn't there, but the principal was very pissed off. "Snow, didn't I tell you!" The girl and her parents came in.

I stand up. "Look, I don't care. Just switch me to a different school. I could handle it. Daddy, let's go. We don't have anything to do with them anymore." I grab his hand pulled him away.

My dad stops me. "Snow, that was very wrong."

"Dad, I don't care. I won't get to see her anymore."

"No, you just... Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, dad. I do." He grabs my hands. "Okay, I'll support you." We left school.

...

I would say to my dad, 'I'm going to the library,' for a week since no letter yet from school. Neji would teach me. He notices something. "You aren't going to school?"

"No, I got kicked out since I don't go to school. I am waiting for a letter from the dropout school."

"Harsh."

"Not really." I said.

"One more week with kunai knife, then we move to fight skills." He says.

I smirked. "Good." After my training, I left.

...

Two days later, I got a letter from school. It's read that I start tomorrow. It's an hour away from my house. My dad looks at me. "It seems you have to get up early and leave an hour early."

I cross my arms. "Okay, I don't mind. At least, I won't be bothered there."

My dad rubs my head. "You're just like your mother. When I meet her. You are hurt in your heart. I'm always here. You can talk to me." He hugs me. "I won't stop being your dad even if you are old."

"Papa." I hug him and cried.

"See, I'm here to hold you when you are feeling down." He lets go and bends down to my height. "You need more milk if you want to be your mother's height." He smiled and wipe away my tears. I smiled.

"Papa. Thank you." I felt a little better. Every since then I have been drinking my milk.

The following day, my family took me to school. It was one hour walk. The school looks like a prison. We walked in and went to the principal office. He looks serious.

He smirks. "Another one. Welcome to the dropout school, where you don't come out until it's the time." I wasn't too sure about this. I said nothing. "You must be Snow's father. Mister. Heart. I'm Ark. I have heard a lot of stories about your daughter in the other school. So, you'll think she will be good here?"

"It's up to her." He looks at me.

The principal said. "Snow. I know you had a little problem at your old school. I know you could talk. You have no bad record beside not coming to school lately. If you run into any problems, feel free to contact me or come to my office." I didn't say anything.

"Thank you, as you see. My daughter isn't a talker."

"I have been told that. I see why. I have been told she spoke her first words turns the end of her last day. My assistant will show you to your new classroom. Snow, I hope you don't have any trouble and hopefully you'll fit right in."

A man walks in. "Yes," he says.

"This is Bin. He will show you to your new classroom."

We went with him as my family, thank him. We walk down the hallway to see bodyguards all over. 'Jup, a prison.'

Room 6-C. I enter and everyone looks at me. My family waved goodbye. I waved back. A boy said. "Look, a new victim."

"Sapa, stop it. You must be Snow..." The teacher said. I took a seat right beside him since it's the only spot to sit. The teacher sweat drop. "Okay, class. Let's open our book to page three. Snow, why you don't share..."

"No way. I won't share with her." Sopa said.

I close my eye and looked into the future. I have already learned the subject. I wish to smirk which I didn't. She handed me a packet. I didn't bother to read it since I know the following questions. The teacher called on me. "Snow, you have to read the packet."

I didn't tell her nothing. I flip the page and read it. The teacher called on me to read. I didn't speak. I wrote a letter and gave it to her. She read. 'I don't talk.' I took a seat and read some more. "Unfortunately, Snow is a mute." She said. Every eye lands on me. I didn't care. She gave a handout with questions. I took my time since I know each answer. When I was done. I read my romance book. I heard giggling from a girl. 'Not another one.'

I didn't care. Each class pass by when lunch time. The boys will surround me. "You don't talk?" The boy said.

I flip the page. All the girls were talking about me. I stand up and walked towards the bathroom when a bodyguard stop me.

"Where are you going?"

I walked back in. I wrote in a piece of paper. 'I'm mute. Need to use the bathroom.' I went up to him and give him the paper. He moves to the side and I went to the bathroom. I went to find it dirty. I sigh. "My first day of school. It began weird."


	7. Attention

We get out at four o'clock. I was late for training with Neji. As soon as I got out. I run towards my training. I couldn't beat the time. I was out of breath when I was three blocks away from school nowhere near the training ground. I speed walk towards the ground. I was nowhere near when it was already 4:30. I was late. When I made it, it was already 5:05.

Neji notices me. I went on my knees to catch my breath. "Oh boy."

He stands two inches away from me. "You're late."

I looked at him. "I went to school. I get out at 4. Plus the school is one hour away."

He looks to the side. "Now it begins. Get going."

"Yes, Master." I put down my book bag down and started to throw kunai knives. When my head started to hurt. I fell on my side as I cover my face. I removed my glasses. I'm in pain.

"Snow!" Neji said. My eye grew heave like I was falling asleep.

...

(Neji)

I moved her. She fainted. "Byakugan." Her red chakra turns to blue. It was dark blue. "What's going on?"

"Mama." She said.

"Snow." I picked her up, also, her glasses. She is light like a feather. I smiled and place her against the tree. I hope she wakes up. I looked at her while she was sleeping. I notice how cute she looks. I looked to the side since I was blushing. It was 5:30 when she wakes up. Her eyes were blue. "Neji." Snow shakes her head. "My head hurts."

"Go home, get some rest."

Snow stands up and lost her balance. "Can you carry me home. I think I can't... My glasses." I gave it to her. She went on her knees. So, I carry her on my back.

"Where do you live?"

"Turn left." So I did. Up headed I turn right. Soon I turn another left. I walked pass the park. Soon I made it to her house. I put her down. She hugs me. I blushed.

"Thank you, master." She lets go and went inside. I was surprised.

...

(Snow)

Once I enter the house, my dad smiled. "Snow."

"Dad."

He looks sad. "I have news. It's about mother."

My heart drops. "Mama?! Is she here?!" I went looking for her everywhere in the house. I came back to the living room. "Mama isn't here."

"I'm sorry, Kido. Take a seat."

I took a seat next to my grandmother. She pat my head. "What is it, dear."

"When Tori decided to leave. I wanted to stop her, but she saw something in the future. She never explains to me what is it. She had to leave the village." He looks to the side. "When she left, she was three days, pregnant."

"Pregnant? Having a baby?" I said.

"Yes, Snow. You're a big sister of a brother." He said sadly.

I cried. "Mama took baby brother?" I went to hug daddy. When I got memories of the past. He wants to find mother too. "Papa, I'm scared something happened to my baby brother."

"Me too."

I cried for my mother and knowing I have a baby brother. I was scared for them. "I will get stronger to find them."

Grandma taps my shoulder. She smiled. "How about I teach you the family secret. You have a long journey ahead of you."

I wipe away my tears. "Papa..."

"Go headed. I'm sure you'll see mother once more. Be very careful with outsider watching you."

...

For the next couple of days, I train with Neji an hour and then headed home. My grandmother took me to a waterfall. She made me learn about my ability. Those days turned to a two months later. Neji had been blushing lately. He teaches me how to be on guard, also, he teach me how to fight. I wasn't good. He knows not to hit me since I suck tremendously. My grandmother each me how to maintain my chakra.

At school, I am doing good. Everyone still thinks I'm mute. I looked outside. I haven't come across anyone from my other school. When I got out of school. Summer vacation was announced. I forgot today was my last day. I went to the training ground when I found the elf, a girl and Neji. Neji notices me.

He looks away. Another Elf man looks me. "Hey, you!"

I backed up and run away. I turn around to find both elf men running towards me. I stop. They stop. "Sorry, I got the wrong training ground. Didn't mean to..."

"You're a normal person. You shouldn't be in the training ground. If I find you again. I'll take you to the Hokage." The grown elf man said.

The small elf only said. "Yeah!"

I bow down. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you guys. I should get going." I walked away. I walk towards home where my grandma teach me her jutsu. She teaches how to fight and walk on water. Also, walk on trees. She's the best. I found a white seashell.

...

Neji never came for me. I was wondering about him. I was walking around when I bump into someone. I looked up to see him. The smart boy.

"Snow?"

I smiled. "Shikamaru."

"How you been?"

"I have been fine and you?" I asked.

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

"Going to a mission."

I grab his hand and place the seashell and cover his hand. "It's for good luck." I waved goodbye as I walked away going home. I study on becoming a doctor. I smiled at Mizu that landed on my shoulder. "I can't wait to meet baby brother, one day."

...

(One month later)

One more month until I become a seventh grader. It's interesting that I'll be turning thirteen years old real soon. I have almost mastered my ability. Still need work. I was bored, I headed out to the hospital. I went in, to ask to see the children. They agree. I went to a room full with sick children. I smirked. "Where do I start."

The little girl looks at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor."

"No your not." The little boy said.

I walked up to him and put my hands over him. My hands glowed red. He has damage tissues. I repair them along removing his virus. It took me eight minutes. "Now, you're cured. One favor. If you tell anyone that I cure you. It will return back." I cure each child. When I was done. They felt better even the boy that couldn't feel his legs. I smiled. "Now, don't tell." I walked away unseen by the nurses.

I headed straight home. When I found him. "Snow." He said in front a group. I cross my arms. The other boy waves. "Oi! Snow." He runs up to me.

"Hey, it's been a long while, Naruto."

"It has, how you been?" He smile wide.

"Good and you?"

I notice the boy walking away. I smirked. "Better." I walked pass him to yell at him that threatened to kiss me. "Hold it!"

He stops. "I'm not interested in you." He was surprised, but didn't show it, "I was about to beat you up since you threaten me. Do you remember?"

I grab his shoulder. He looks cold. I smirked. "How about a round?"

"Picking a fight with me?"

"Weak." He grabs my wrist and was hurting me. I show no pain. I smirked. "Still weak." At this point he was breaking my wrist. I hold the pain. He lets go. "Get out of my face." He walks away. I walked towards him. He jumps up. I made both fists.

"That boy." I walked the other way to find a girl with pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun threatened you? "

"Yes, he did. Excuse me." I walked away. Naruto stops me.

"What he said?" He said intensely.

"If you must know. He will..." I left an arm wrap around me and pulls me back.

"I will do it if you don't leave." I blushed. I elbow him and put him on the ground.

"Don't mess with me."

He smirks. "You're the weak one." He rolls me over and he was on top. He held my hands above my head.

"What a perv, you are." I kick his balls. He lets go and holds his bottom. I smirked. I got up and left. "It teaches you to mess with me."

That was fun. I walked away happy. I stop to look at him. He was looking at me, stands up. "Uchiha, I will become stronger. I hope we get to fight each other."

He smirks, not saying a word since he was hurt. I followed his smirk and walked away.

...

A couple days later, I heard the children getting better and was let out. The rumor goes that a strange girl visit them, but the children say, if they talk about her they get their sickness back. I feed Mizu while my father looks at me. "I know you heal the children."

I smiled. "I know, you know."

"Good, how about you expose yourself. Grandma said nothing bad will happen."

"Not yet. There's more to come before I'm ready." I said.

"Okay." He says.

...

First day of school. It went well. Everyone was talking about vacation. I was the only one with a book when we got a new student. She was rude. She looks at me ask for money during lunch time. I didn't answer her that she grabs me by the collar and pins me against the wall.

Everyone was shouting. "Fight!"

I close my eye to remove my mother glasses, switch my chakra to see the future. I open my eyes and everyone saw my red eyes. She smirks. I see she's going to punch my face. My glasses would get destroyed.

She was about to punch me when I stop it with my right hand. I crush her hand just enough and she let out a yell. She lets go. I see the others will stop me. I put on my glasses and put my fist out.

Sadly, this the day I got suspended along with her, but I found a way out. I block her punches. I upper cut her and she falls on her face. The bodyguard came in too late. They took me away in his office. He turns around. "What..."

"She was caught fighting." One of them said.

"Fighting? Snow... Please take a seat." I didn't. "You guys may leave." So they did. "I heard stories that everyone thinks you are mute. What a shame. So you are going to answer me why you fought?" No answer. "If you don't answer. I'm forced to suspend you." His words made me smirk. He was surprised since his eyes widen. "My, my. You just don't care, do you?"

I gave him a serious look. I was about to walk out. "If you walk out of my office. You aren't allowed back to my school."

"Like I care." I open it to find two bodyguards.

"I'm sorry, it's seems you aren't going anywhere until your father comes to get you."

I smirked. "You better catch me." I ran pass the bodyguard. I heard him. "Catch her! She's never allowed to step foot in my school!"

I took a turn when I came across two more bodyguards. They didn't know nothing. They knew I was mute. I walked pass them and took a turn. I went to a classroom. Where the teacher was giving a lesson. Now the bodyguard was after me. I open the window and jump out. I jump the tree to jump down. I started to run away.

I was the first ever to escape. After that I never showed my face at school. I gave it two weeks. I beg my father not to go to school. He pat my head. "Then do something. How about we leave the village?"

I smiled. "Mama."

He smiled brightly. "Jup, we are going to find her." I hug him. "How about you get some attention around here?"

I backed up. "Attention?"


	8. Change

"What you mean?"

"Well, you are capable to heal anyone. So, why not give it a try? So, you have something to talk about to mom?"

I smiled. "Really, papa?"

"Yes, if you want we can go to the hospital right now?" He said kindly.

I was confused. "Papa, why are you telling me this? I thought you don't want..."

He rubs my head. "I had a long conversation with grandma, lets just say, I can't always protect you from your future."

"Daddy? Why?" I asked.

"You have to learn how to live life even if it's painful. When you get hurt by someone you love, don't forget that you will recover from it even if it takes days, and even years." I smiled. "Now, let's get going."

"Okay, daddy."

We got ready and left to go to the hospital. The lady recognizes me. "You're the one that went to the room of children."

I smirked. "I am that girl."

She stands up and calls someone. "Hello, she's here, please come to the main lobby." She hangs up. "You must be?"

"Her father."

Soon a doctor in a white lab coat walks up to the lady. "Where is she?"

"Next to you." She says.

He looks at me. "She?"

"Yes, sir." She says.

"Hello, I'm her father."

The doctor was so handsome. His black hair and white skin. I think I like him. He bends down to my height. "You must be?"

"Snow."

"Snow, can you show me how you heal the children with different patients?"

I nod. He smiled and stands up. "I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Len. Nice to meet..."

"Mister. Heart."

He smiled. "Well, Snow, Mister. Heart. Let's get going." We followed him to a room with three different patients. "Mister. Heart. You can start."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have any chakra. She got that from her mother's side."

"Oh, okay." Dr. Len said.

They were sleeping. I walked up to the first person. She was just a little girl just sleeping normally. I put my hands on her forehead and close my eyes. I have seen that she was in coma. I had to repair her nervous system and her damage tissues. She had a blow to her head that causes her to be like this. I finished and open my eyes.

She opened her eyes and looks at me. "Umm."

The Dr. Len went to check on her. "My God." I went on to wake up the others. The doctor was so happy. He thanks me that made me sweat drop. "Are you tired?"

"Not really?"

"Good. How about tomorrow, you'll train immediately."

I got happy. "Really?"

"Yes, you're capable of healing people. Mister. Heart. I would like to talk to you."

"Of course." We left and some nurse came to attend the people. I waited outside as my father and the doctor talked. I wasn't quite sure how things turn for the attention or a big change for me. I waited for a long while when they came out. I smiled and my dad says, "I'll think about it. Thank you so much."

"Sure, no problem. Snow, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod and left the hospital. "Daddy, what you both talked about?"

"Well, if you must know. He is going to train you tomorrow. On top of that, I think the Hokage might yell at me not reporting you have chakra, which could be easily be explained. Snow, how about we go out and get something to eat."

I got happy to hear that. "Sure, papa." We eat in a small restaurant.

...

As time was passing, I got the hang of healing properly. The Hokage was amazed that I could do an extremely heal without a surgery. I was the big talk and most rumors of everyone's mouths.

I was happy. When things took a turn, my old principle from my drop out school came from me which I had to report to the Hokake office. My dad was pissed at the principle.

...

I went back to the hospital when the doctor gave me a book about bones. "I want you to read that. A doctor should know everything."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So, how is everything?" With a worried tone in his sexy voice.

"Good, well, I should get going. Bye." I walked away going home. Once at home my grandparents were reading the newspaper. "How was your day?" Izu said.

"Good. I'm going to take a nap." I went to bed and my energy was gone. So many people I healed today.

...

I woke up the following morning. "I missed dinner," as I get out of bed, going to the bathroom. Before I went in. I heard my dad speaking. "They want to take her away when she turns thirteen. My heart stops.

"Why?" My grandma said.

"She's wasn't allowed to go to a normal school in the beginning. Now, they want her." I fell on my knees and cover my mouth. 'I have to get out of here before I turn thirteen.'

"What are we going to do?" Light mentions it.

"Leave." He says. "I'm going to ask permission."

"Once you ask permission, they will keep an eye on you. Let's leave Light, so that way. They won't expect nothing."

"Yeah, leave in five months from now. They won't get to track you guys." Light said.

"Okay." He said.

I close the door and used the bathroom. After my hot relaxing bath. I thought out a lot of things. This is a big change for me. I walked out to see my grandparents already leaving. They said goodbye to me and left never to be seen again until then.

They told me which village, they live and it would take four weeks to get there. I would miss them. After today, I would keep my studies. My father and I were alone, tried to keep it the same as before.

My dad would work hard like he did before. I don't get to see him anymore. I was left alone. I would train to become a doctor. I didn't want to be left alone anymore, so I decided to look for Neji. I would walk around and not find him. I sigh. "I wonder."

I bump into someone. He turns to see me. I blushed because it was Neji. I hug him. "Neji."

I backed up to see him blushing. "Snow?"

"Neji, where have you been?"

He scolds me. "Remember two inches away." He said angrily.

I flick his forehead, was about to say something when, "Neji!"

I turn to see the same girl. Neji walks away. I wonder. "Neji!" I yelled.

He stops to give me a cold look. I stick out my tongue. "You jerk!" I walked away mad. I stop to think about maybe that girl is his girlfriend. I walked away sad. Soon, I went to the park and swing on the swing set. "That jerk of a Neji." I swing back and forth lightly.

"I'm not a jerk." I stop to sit up straight since that voice gave me the chills. "You have a lot of nerve to act like that."

I turn around to see him two inches away from me. I looked away. "I miss you. You were away for a long time."

Then he pushes me. I went up, then he pushes me again. No boy or man has ever pushed me on a swing not even my father. I think I was blushing and giggling. "This was fun." He stops my swing with his strength. "Let's train."

I couldn't help, but to blush. He walks away. I followed him to a different training ground. It was a lot spooky. He is all set to fight me. "Let's go."

"But, you better take it easy on me. You know, I can't fight like that."

He smirks. "Makes it easy to destroy you."

"Neji." I puff my cheeks as I cross my arms.

"Stop it. Get to it."

I inflated my cheeks. "Fine." I position myself to fight. He came after me. I block his punches and kicks. He was very aggressive then the normal. Then he blocks my chakra flow. I jump back and hold onto my right arm. "Neji!"

I heal my arm and went on. I was getting the hang of it. Soon, I trip over my foot and fell on top of him. I notice he was one inch way from his face. He was blushing. I was blushing. I backed up, but he grabs a hold of my waist. He wasn't letting go. "Neji..."

He pulls me close to his face. I can feel his lips near mine, but we weren't touching. I blushed hard, maybe a bright red, then the normal. He was about to kiss me when I cover his mouth. "Please, Master."

...

(Neji)

'Dammit, she drives me crazy.'

...

(Snow)

I got up, looked at Neji hurt, soft eyes. I put my hand out. "Neji." He takes my hand and walks away.

"Neji!"

He stops and positing himself to fight. We fought once more. I was blocking his attacks when I thought about what he did.

I got hit and landed on my butt. A let a soft yell. "Ouch," I rub my lower back. "That hurts."

"Tough luck."

I stand up. We fought again. Soon, we were tired. I went down.

...

(Neji)

She was out cold. I got concerned. "Snow." I push her with my feet.

"Mama."

I smiled. "One of my rules got broken. I know, you don't feel the same way as me." I kiss her lips. I blushed and pick her up. I place her up against the tree. I smiled since I gave away my first kiss.

"Neji."

I froze and look behind. It was Tenten. She walks up to me. "I saw that." I didn't want to get caught. I stand up. "You like her?" I walked away. "Neji, is she your girlfriend?"

"No." The wind picked up.

...

(Snow)

I woke up to find it night. "How long I was asleep," as the dream came to my mind Neji. Neji kiss me on my lips. "What a dream."

I got up. "You're awake?" I look behind me to see him. He jumps down. "Uchiha."

He smirks. "Why are you here?"

"I was training with my master."

"Master? You must be crazy." He walks next to me. "There was no one around you." I grab his arm.

"You are wrong. My master won't leave me alone."

He shrugs me off and walks away. I turn to see him. "Sasuke, don't ever..." He stops to look at me. "Don't treat me like I'm crazy."

My head started to hurt. I went on my knees and all I felt was Sasuke picking me up. My chakra went out of control. I hug Sasuke. "Sasuke..." I saw his past, future. I cried like a little girl would in his arms.

"Sasuke..." Then he hugs me.

I stop. I kiss his cheek and walks away. I did notice he blushed. He grabs my wrist. "Who hurt you?"

I couldn't help, but to hug him again. "Sasuke, I know you won't believe me, but I saw your past. It hurt me."

He pushes me. "You don't know nothing."

"Your brother killed them."

His eyes widen as he made both fists. I stand up and hug him. "You have to be careful. You are going to get a mark on your neck, by an evil man. Please, be careful in the forest with Sakura and Naruto Please, train a lot harder." I let go and he grabs my wrist. "You can't see my past or future."


	9. Weird Day

"Yes, I can! Don't tell me I can't." My tears fell on the ground. "Your heart is so cold. You can't live like that!" I ran away. I hate myself by telling him. I made it home. My father wasn't in the living room. He was in his room.

I went to the bathroom, where I cried my eyes out. "I wish I haven't.."

...

(A couple days later)

I was missing Neji. I wonder where he is up to. I decided to walk around the neighborhood to find Neji. If I'm lucky enough, but wasn't. I walked back home when I bump into someone. "Snow?"

I looked up to see Shikamaru. I smiled. "Hello."

"What brings you here?"

"I was looking for someone. What about you?" I said.

"Same."

I wonder. I bow down. "Please, train with me."

"Train?"

I nod. "Please." I begged for my second time.

"Troublesome."

I grab his wrist. "Please."

I notice he was blushing. "Why would I train you?"

"I'm board. Please?" He lets go and close his eyes. He opens them. "Please, I won't bother you after this one training."

"Fine.." He walks away. I smiled and followed him. He didn't mind. Once we were in a different ground. It was a river next to it. It seems nice. "This where we will train."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He stops and blushed.

"What you want to start off?" He says while blushing.

"How about fighting. I want to train myself to hit people just in case..."

"You want to hit me?"

"No, just to train how to." I shrug.

"Whatever." He smirked.

"When do we begin?" I asked.

"It's up to you?"

"Okay, I'm going to look around."

He stops. "When you are fighting with anyone you don't have time to look around. You have to act fast."

"Really?"

Somehow I couldn't move. "I can't move?" I notice a black shadow coming from the feet of Shikamaru. "Wow, you have a shadow?"

"Look, take this serious."

"Okay," I said all happy.

"What a drag." He took a step forward causing me to walk. We were inches away from each other.

"So, what's next?"

He was surprised. "How about a little action."

"Action?"

"You know, think of a way to get out." He says.

"Sure." I was under his control. I close my eyes the only thing I could do. I which my chakra to future. I smirked. "Ready."

I open my eyes. He was no longer in sight. I sat down. I close my eyes when I notice he was going to throw some kunai knife. I jump and rolled out of the way. He was hidden in the tree.

Training with my grandma said that I could create a new jutsu.

I put my hand up. I fuse my two chakra together. "Please, grant me the ability to track chakra." All my chakra mixed. Now, I open my eyes, I looked at my hands. "Well, this is new?" I took a seat trying to figure out what I summoned. I looked up to see kunai kinfe flying towards me when I felt an arm picking me up as we dodged the attack. I sat up and looked. "Neji."

He gets up and said. "Show yourself!"

Shikamaru steps out. "Who are you?"

"Neji, he's a friend."

"A friend?"

"Look, we were just training. Well, I'm out of here. Later, Snow." He walks away.

Neji turns to see me. "Trying to find another master?" A hint of jealously in his tone.

"No." I pout.

"Eh," He walks away.

I was left alone once more. I sigh. "What now?"

I don't know what to do, he scared off Shikamaru. I was looking for him when I was coming out of the forest when I bump into...

"Snow!"

"Naruto?"

"Hey, what brings you here?" He tilts to the side.

"I was training with someone, but... He got mad at me and made him leave." I said.

"Who?"

"My master made Shikamaru leave." I said so boldly.

"Shikamaru? Snow, who is your master?"

"Aww, let's just say a very good person. He's very nice, yet I don't like him."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grab his hand. "Can you be my big brother?"

He blushes. "Big brother?"

I nod. "I don't have a big brother. I do have a little brother that I never met."

"Little brother?"

I nod again. "My mama left with baby brother in her belly. My dad and I were left alone."

"Snow..."

"Naruto, what do you say?"

He lets go and put his hand behind his head. "You see... Um.. Uh..."

"It's okay. I'm not forcing you to be so. Well, I should get going." I walked away when he grabs my wrist. I turn around.

"I don't have any parents or brothers and sister."

"Naruto."

He smiled. "I hope we become good siblings."

I smiled along with him. "Me too. I'll support you, big brother."

He stops smiling and smiles again softly. "Snow, thank you."

I grab his hands. "As a little sister, I will help you to become strong, to always protect you." I hug him. "I'm not the very best little sister, but I'll try." I let go and waves goodbye. "I'll see you later!"

I run away from him while I waved goodbye. I find my way to the house when I looked up.

"Shikamaru."

"Snow? What luck."

I bow down. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru taps my head. "Don't worry." He removed his hand.

"Shikamaru."

"Ah, we will get to finish our training. Later."

I blushed as soon he turn around. He is cute. I like him. I was about to take a step when I heard a voice behind me.

"It seems we meet again." I turn around to find him. I backed up. He grabs my wrist. "What else you see!" He demanded.

"You're hurting me..."

He lets go. "Stay away from me. You're annoying."

I made both fists. "I hate you!"

"No one ever said that to me."

I felt bad. "I'm sorry," I hug him. "You are feeling hurt. You will allow no to learn how you feel. You only want to go after your brother and that's all you care, Sasuke." I let go, "tell me, after you kill him, what would you feel or do afterwards." I put my finger on his lips, "you have to tell yourself that. I'll see you soon, Sasuke." I walked away from him.

I bump into someone that I landed on my butt. "Ouch..." I looked up to see him. He put his hand out. I kindly grab it. I have seen him before. My head started to hurt. "My head."

He places his hand on top my forehead that made me blush. I looked into his eyes. Full of hurt, and betrayal that made me feel so bad for him. "Itachi." I went on my knees. He picks me up. I close my eyes and everything went black.


	10. Conversation

"Mama.." It was a nightmare, about my mother leaving. I woke instantaneously in an unknown bed, my eyesight started to adjust to the ceiling. I tilt my head to the left side. No one was around me.

"I have to get out." I said to myself in this big empty room as I remove the blue covers of my legs. I remember the features of the man's face stayed lingering in my mind as I put on my shoes that was right next to the desk.

I smiled to consider him as handsome as anyone, but I ask myself. "I have seen him before, but where?" I walked towards the door. I open it and heard a lot of movement of people trying to get one place to another. I sneak out of the hospital without no one noticing since they were too busy.

Once outside, I finally realized it was night time. I went straight for home. Finally, once at my house, my father wasn't waiting for me, in the living room like he usually does. I sigh as I went to my bedroom and got ready for sleep.

...

The following day, I was walking around when I happen to see Naruto. I waved. "Naruto!"

"Snow!" He runs towards me. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to tell you something, can we speak in private?"

"Sure, what about?" As he rubs his head. I grab his wrist and took him away to a little nearby forest. We were in as I catch my breath. "Snow, you're out of shape."

I sigh. "Naruto, let me explain to you something important."

"What is it?"

"You promise me not to tell no one?"

He grins and pat his chest. "You can count on me. I promise not to tell a soul."

"Good, I'm leaving."

He drops his hand and his smile went away. "What you mean?"

I thought about it. I shouldn't have told him, but he is my brother after all. "My papa said that 'they' will come for me when I turn thirteen."

"Real.. Really?"

I nod. "My papa and I were planning on leaving the village soon."

"Snow..."

"Don't worry, I'll be back when I'm older." I smiled.

He made both fists. "Why? No one has any right to take you away from your father."

"Naruto, it's okay. It can't help." The next thing I knew Naruto pulls me into a hug.

"I will find you when you leave." I hug him. He lets go and smiled. "Why we don't go eat ramen."

I nod. We left the forest to go to a ramen shop. "Man, this place is the best, believe it."

"Really. How about I'll buy lunch?" I offered Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have much, but it will do."

He smiled and walks in. "Come." I followed him and took a seat right next to him. "Teuchi, two ramen!"

"Oh, you have a friend? What's your name, little lady?" He asked.

"Snow Heart..."

"Wait, the Snow Heart!" He yelled.

"Wait, what's so special about Snow?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You haven't told him. Well, I think you should tell him. I'm going to make your ramen now." He smiled and started to cook.

Naruto looks at me. "Snow..."

I smiled. "I'm a doctor."

"Not only a doctor, but a savior." Teuchi said.

"Ye..." I couldn't finish since Naruto grabs my hands. "You are really a doctor?"

"No, well, I'm trying to become one."

The old man talked. "Well, I heard that you could heal without any surgery?"

I sweat drop. "Yeah, I... I could."

"So, is it true that could heal anyone with any kind of sickness." He was stirring the soup.

"I guess. My master is helping me on my chakra."

"Awesome, Snow." Naruto grins.

I smiled. "I guess so." The old man gave us the ramen.

"Itadakimasu." We both said and eat at the same time. The ramen was so good. "Your ramen is so good."

"Yeah, I come here every day."

I looked at Naruto. "Really? Amazing." I smiled.

"Yeah, Naruto eats a lot comparing to anyone in his village."

I giggle. "That's so funny and cute."

I notice Naruto blushing. "You think so, little sis?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Little sister?" The old man said.

Naruto nods in responding as he eats. After all, he was still chewing, "yeah... Even if we are not... Blood related." In a muffled tone.

I couldn't stop my smile. "Yes, it is true. Naruto and I are good buddies." I started out to eat. I notice the old man smile. "Well, this is great. Naruto, this is your first sister."

Naruto blushed slightly as he put his hand behind his head. "Yeah…" My smile went down as I felt someone behind me. I slowly turn around and saw no one.

"Snow!" Naruto is calling out to me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I thought I felt someone behind me, that's all…. Take me to Sasuke."

"Why?" He asked

I smiled. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Naruto. It's important after we eat."

So, I paid for my meal and Naruto meal. It was over my budget, but Naruto pitch in. Which I gave him a happy smile. Soon, Naruto walked to Sasuke.

"Snow, you are going to be a great doctor."

"Thanks, Naruto. You know, I only want to become a doctor so when I get to see mama. So we have something to talk about. I think mama and brother is very ill and that's why they left."

Naruto stops. "You think so?"

I nod. "I will do everything in my power to cure mama and brother. If they need it of course."

"Hey, um. You can cure me when I'm in horrible shape." Naruto chuckles as he grins.

I smiled along with him. "Of course. I'll never will forget to cure, my big brother."

"That's the spirit Snow."

…

We found Sasuke sitting on a tree, staring us down. "Sasuke, I got news about Itachi."

He jumps down, "where is he?"

"He is in the village."

"Where?!"

"I don't know. Allow me to touch you so I could know." He grabs my arm. "Do you see him?"

I close my eyes and saw him fighting him with Naruto. "Yes, you fight him along with Naruto locations are unknown to me. I see myself with him. You are yelling, but I am sleeping."

"Tell me where?" He grab tight.

"Sasuke, you are hurting her." Naruto says.

"It's fine. You will soon face the evil man and you will get the bite." I open my eyes. I grab his hand. "Go look for him before he gets me kidnap." He lets go and runs off.

…

Naruto took me home, "no worry, I won't allow him to take you away from us." We were in front of the house.

"Snow." I looked to my left. "Neji?"

"Come, we have training." He walks away, leaving me nothing to say in return. "Thank you, Naruto. Please, be careful today." He smiles as I walk away.

We went to the forest, he turns around. "Let's begin."

He went after me. I block his attacks. I wasn't in the mood since I have just eaten with Naruto. Something was wrong. His attacks were heavy and more extreme like he was angry about something.

I tried to block him then rather then hit him. He made bruises on my arms and legs. He upper cut me and I have fallen back. I tried to get up. It hurts so much. As I got up, I got mad at the fact he wasn't giving me a shot of kicking him or punching him.

Neji was a little more than just mad, he was thinking about something that happened a while back. I thought I finally got an opening to hit his face when he bends my wrist. I let out almost a loud yell in the forest and went on my knees as I hold my wrist. Neji was still not tired.

"You're pathetic."

I stand up. "Shut it! So what I'm weak and pathetic. You have no right to call me that. I won't give up, for the likes of anyone. Even if I die in battle, at least, I gave it my all! Unlike you!"

He was extra mad. Neji went after me. He blocks all my chakras. I went on my knees as he was still waiting for me. I have no chakra left in my body.

"Give up, you'll die right here and right now."

"Shut it!" I stand up. "Something happened to you. That's why you are like that."

"You know nothing." He went after me. I notice the chakra on his hands. "Now die!" He was about to hit me when I put my hand on his hand. My whole arm started to bleed.

"You're pathetic, Nej..."

...

(Neji)

"Snow."

I grab onto her. Her right arm was bleeding and most of her body was covered in bruises. "Damn it!"

...

(A while ago)

I was going to a restaurant to eat when two anbus stops me. "Come with us."

I followed him to the Hokage office where they disappeared. The Hokage looks very serious about something. "Neji, I heard that you are training Snow?" I didn't mention anything. "She's not meant to be trained. She is weak and unable to protect herself. If you keep training her, I will take her away from the village. You got that."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, don't let us catch you with her in a training ground."

Something within me snapped. "Why?"

"Well, if you must know. Snow is a very important. She cannot put in danger. You may leave."

(End)

...

"Damn it. Why?"

Snow opens her eyes slightly. "Neji."

"Snow."

She picks up her right hand and place it on my cheek. "Your training is a big harsh."

I smiled as she sits on the ground on her own. "My arm." I grab her wrist and gave her some of my chakra. "Heal yourself." I stand up. Snow started to heal her own wounds. "Later."

"Neji. Stay."

"Why would I?"

"What happen if I collapse again. You need to stay with me." She said so innocently.

"Fine." I walk up to a tree and lean on it while she was still healing. A couple of second later, Snow called out for me. "Neji! Carry me. I don't feel so good." She keeps closing her eyes. I picked her up on my back. "Neji, I'm going to sleep."

She has fallen asleep as I took her to my household. I notice Hinata staring at me. I walked in and went to my bedroom. I place her on my bed. I touch her forehead.

'A fever already? Maybe for the lack of chakra.' I thought to myself. I went to get a bucket of cold water along with a small towel to place on her forehead which I did. "Byakugan…. So, as I thought. She has no chakra flowing." I sigh and left my bedroom.


	11. Blue

(Neji)

'She's like a doll.' I touch her face lightly with my figure tips.

"Itachi."

'Itachi? Who's he?' I asked myself. I changed the towel once last time.

...

Next morning, Snow was still out cold. Her fever just won't come down. Her chakra is flowing normally.

"Itachi." She whispers again in her sleep.

"Who is Itachi?" I said out loud. 'Why is she thinking about him?'

Snow slightly opens her eyes, causing me to smile.

"Neji." Her cheeks became pink. "I feel horrible." Snow looks around. "This isn't my room." She gets out of bed, walking towards the door. "Thank you, I should get going." I grab onto her.

"You need more rest."

"No, I'll rest when I get home. My papa is worried about me. Take me home now. Please, master."

I picked her up as a bride as her cheek turns to a bright pink. "Later," as I put her back to bed and place the covers on her. I check her forehead. "Neji.." I place back the towel as soon as I squeeze the last bits of water. "You have taken care of me?"

"Wait here, I'll make your breakfast." I close the door behind me.

...

(Snow)

I smiled. "Neji..." I looked at the ceiling. "I can't stay." I got up and removed the covers. I open the window. I notice there's no way down. I looked at the messy bed. "Well, I should fix it. After all, he did allow me to stay here."

I fixed his bed and walked towards the window. I notice my shoes. "He didn't take them off? How strange." I climb out. I looked at the window and close it shut. I use my chakra on my feet and hands to climb down. Once on the floor, my fever goes up. I run away and hit myself against someone. I have fallen back hitting my butt. He turns around. "Watch... Snow?"

I looked up. "S..."

He helps me up. "Troublesome." He touches my forehead. "What a drag. You're sick."

Shikamaru picks me up like Neji did earlier. I think I never blush so much in one day. "You stink."

I pout at his comment as he takes me somewhere. "Are you taking me home?"

"Where else?" He said.

"My head." A sharp pain on the right side of my head started to hurt. "Shikamaru, can you take care of me? My dad won't be home." I took the keys from my pocket. "Here."

"Hold onto it."

I hold onto it when he walks towards my front door. I open it and went inside. He places me down. I walked wobbly and crash into the sofa. Everything was blurry and moving. Shikamaru grabs my arm. He picks me up. I realize he was cute. I blushed.

"Where is your room," as he looks around.

"D-down t-the h-hall. Blue room."

"Blue?" He walks me to my room and place me on my bed.

...

(Shikamaru)

Snow has fallen asleep. I check her forehead. She was hot instead of warm. "I guess, I have to do everything around here." I notice a family picture. It was when Snow was a baby. Her father and mother. Her mother looks like Snow.

"Itachi..."

"Itachi? Great she likes him or it could be her father's name?" I notice how peaceful she looks. "She's like a doll."

My cheeks betray me. I was blushing. I cover my face and went to find the kitchen. "I can't..." My heart was beating by just thinking about her. I notice a bucket. A bird looks at me.

...  
I place a cold wet towel on her forehead. I took a seat and waiting for her. I notice a book underneath her bed. So, I grab it and open it up. It was a normal book about romance. I looked up to see Snow resting.

"So, you read quite a lot?" I smirks and started to read the book. It has been a while and I'm in chapter 10. "It's quite the story." I put down the book on top of her nightstand and picked up the almost dry towel from her forehead.

I dip it in the cold water and squeeze it out, place it back on her forehead. I touch her cheek lightly. She was warm instead of hot. Snow grabs my hand. "Mama."

"I'm not your mother." I said.

Her innocent smile got to me. I just know that she doesn't have her mother around. I touch her cheek once more as my own cheeks turn pink. "What a drag. You probably like someone else." Her hand slowly let go of my hand. Her smile slowly turns back to normal. "Please..."

"Please? This girl talks in her dreams." I was able to remove my hands. I walked out of her room and walked out of her house. "I'm sorry, Snow, but your father will come shortly."

...

(Mal)

I walked into my house. "Where can she be?"

Mizu flew to her room. I run back to her room to find her on her bed with a towel on her forehead. "Mama, papa."

I smiled. "There you are. I thought you left..." I notice that someone help her to get here. I walked up to her and removed the towel to touch her forehead. She was warm not hot, but it was still a fever.

Snow slightly opens her eyes. "Papa."

"Snow." I smiled as I grab her hand. "You got me so worried."

"I-I am sorry."

"Don't be. Are you okay?"

"Yes," as she tries to get up. "I need a bath."

"Sure. Stay here and I'll set it up."

She smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

I smiled and walked towards the door. I went to the bathroom and set up a bath for her. I was filling up the bathtub when it hits me.

...

(Yesterday)

The Hokage wanted me to be in his office. So I hurry after work to go to his office. Once there, he looks very serious.

"Welcome, Mister. Heart, I am glad you came."

"Sure, sure. What is it?" I said carelessly.

"Don't talk to me that way. Anyway, it's about your daughter. She's been secretly training with a boy named Neji. I will not tolerate that sort of action. I don't want her in danger, for she is our only source of medical research. Do you understand?"

"Oh boy. What harm does a little training..." He interrupted me.

"Mister. Heart, I understand, but you have to understand that Snow isn't normal and she will never be normal. Her training will lead to consequences." He looks down. "That is final. You may leave."

I bowed and left his office without saying a word.

(End)

...

I turn off the warm water and put bubble soap. "Poor Snow. I must get her out of here, before her thirteenth birthday."

...

(Snow)

My father comes back and helps me to go to the bathroom. "You'll be fine here?"

I nod. "Yes, I'll could handle myself." My voice sounded so dry.

"Sure, yell if you need anything. Later, we have to talk."

I nod. My father closes the door. I looked at the bathtub and seems so nice. I removed my clothes and went in.

It was so warm. I let my hair down for once. I laid back as my hair float in the water. The bubbles pop right next to my ear. I close my eyes. The water relaxes my body and the fever started to come down.

...

I put on my towel and ran towards my room. I put on my gray pajamas.

I felt much better than this morning. I went to the living room to see no one. I check on the kitchen where my father was making my meal.

"Good afternoon," as he rolls the rice to a sushi. "I hope you are hungry."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, we have to talk."

"About what?"

He turns around and pulls a chair to sit from the table. "Please, sit."

I pulled a chair to sit. "Daddy..."

"Snow, let me start. Where were you yesterday?"

I looked down. "I was training with a boy?"

"A boy name Neji?" He said.

I nod. "He is a good friend."

He grabs my right hand. "Snow, I know you have good friends that looks after you, but you can't disappear like you did yesterday." I was surprised that daddy would know. He smiled. "I was so worried so I asked everyone in the neighborhood about you. When I saw you in your bed. I knew someone would have taken care of you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, Neji and I were training when I got a fever. He took me in. So, I walked out of his house and met up with another boy named Shikamaru. He took care of me for a while. I guess he left before you came."

He pat my head. "Well, I'm glad you told me the truth. This April before your thirteen birthday, you have to leave the village." My dad said so boldly.

"What?" I asked in confuse.

He grabs my both hands. "I know, I don't want you do go, but there's no other choice. You must leave the village."

"You are coming with me? Papa, please, tell me, you are coming, right?"

He looks away slightly. "I-I can't."

"Daddy, you can't..."

"I know, sweetheart. You know, I don't have any chakra like you do. Even if I hate to say it. Don't ever come back to the village and don't look back."

My heart drop as my tears escape my eyes. "I can't do that..."

He wipes away my tears. "Snow. You're a big girl..."

"Then tell me why you can't come!"

His smile vanished. "I will only slow you down." He looks away as he tried not to cry. "It's hard for you to travel alone without any family, but you have to be strong if you don't do this for daddy, they'll take you away from me and mommy forever. You won't be never get to meet your brother."

"Daddy..." We both cried and pulls me into a hug.

"Please, continue to train. Become stronger."

...

The following day, my father send the day with me. We cook and clean the house together. This was the most fun day, I ever had with my dad all month.

"Papa."

He stops in the middle of the living room and turns around. "What is it?"

"I want to visit Neji."


	12. Leaving

"Allow me to come with you."

"Okay." We left the house and I show him where he lives. My father knocks on the door. Out of all people in his house, he opens up. He looks rather unhappy.

"Hello, you must be Neji."

"Yes, you must be Snow's father..."

"Yes, I'm Mal Heart. I would like to give you thanks for taking care of my daughter two days ago."

I bow to Neji. "I'm sorry, I run off."

He didn't say anything to me. I look at my father. "Oh, I was guessing the Hokage spoke to you already." Neji's eyes were lit like fire. My dad soft smile comes to play like he normally does. "I guess so. Trust me, if it wasn't for the Hokage, I would allow my daughter to continue her training. I'm sorry, Neji. I don't want her to leave."

"I understand." His first words.

I grab his left hand. "Neji, I hope this doesn't stop us from seeing each other." I gave him a warm smile. I notice his cheeks were pink.

"Aw, I see now." My dad laughs as Neji cheeks turn bright pink as he looks away. "Neji, you could drop by anytime at the house."

"Of course." He said. I looked at them. I wonder what was that about.

...

My father and I left his house. "Hey, how about we go out to eat for once."

"Are you sure, daddy?"

He nods. "Yeah. Of course, it has been a long while."

It made my day and took him to Naruto favorite ramen shop where we found him. "Snow!"

"Naruto!"

My dad sigh before Naruto got to hear. "Another boy?"

Naruto stops in front of me. "What brings you here?"

"Naruto, this is my father, Mal."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." My father said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

It was an awkward start for the both. "Naruto, we are going to eat at the roman shop."

"Really? Well, I'm going there to eat too."

"Great, you can join us." My father said. I went along with it and eat with Naruto. My dad was talking to Naruto while I chew my food.

I overheard them. "So, Naruto you like my daughter..."

I choke on my food. "Here, drink some water." The old man said. I took it and drank everything. Naruto looks serious. "No, I have someone else in mind. I see Snow as a little sister."

"Aw, I see, I hope things go well for you."

Naruto smiles brightly and said. "Believe it. It will." It made me smile.

...

After lunch, we said goodbye to Naruto. My father and I were walking home when we came across Sasuke. He stops to stare at me. He looks serious and walks up to me. "Where is he?"

"A friend of yours?" My dad added.

"Yes." I said.

My dad crosses his arms and seem not to like Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I am Mal Heart. Snow's father."

I have noticed his attitude change just a little, trying to act cool.

"Tell me where is he?" He grabs my arm. I close my eyes. "I still see the same spot. Nothing has changed, Sasuke."

He lets go and walks away. "Sasuke! One day, I will one day, track down people and you look for me one day. Sasuke, this is goodbye."

He turns to look at me. I bow down, "I hope I am a good use for you one day." I walked away from with my father.

"What is it with you with boys?" I giggled and walked away. We made it home and ended our day.

...

Spring is getting closer. I feel like fall and winter is the best time for training, but everyone likes spring and summer the most to get more things done. It's the middle of March trying to get most training how to become a doctor which I didn't mind.

Neji would come by to the house to talk to me. Which my father didn't mind. He would help on cleaning and doing things around the house for my father. I would help, but not all the time.

"Neji, daddy, I have to go." I giggled and run out the house. I was going to the store to buy food for tonight. I stop to look at him. I smiled and tap his shoulder from behind.

"Snow?"

"Shikamaru. How it's going?"

"I'm fine." He looks like he remembers something. "How about we train right now?"

"Train?"

He took my wrist and took off. I smiled, knowing probably I'm going to get in trouble for this. He stops and walks next to me.

"Why you want to train with me?" I asked.

"I am bored." I notice his cheeks a little pink.

"I'm glad. I haven't been training for a while."

We went inside of the forest. "Let's begin." He said.

I nod and he disappeared. I looked around and use red chakra to know what will happen. He throws some kunai knife at me. I jump out of the way. I used my new skill to track where he is. I notice he was near me. I went after him. We went to fight and use his knife to hurt me.

I dodged them. I jump back and he did a jutsu. I jump to a tree into a shadow. He went after me, jumps in front of me. I tried to punch him, when he grabs my hand and was about to punch me. I grab his hand. "Nice try."

I kicked him, causing him to disappear. I felt a knife on my neck. His face was close to mine. "You better watch it. Or this could be the end of you." He disappeared and I have fallen on my knees.

...

After our training. I was so tired and beat up. I was out of breath. I looked at the sky to notice it was getting dark. I stand up. "Shikamaru. I have to go." I heal myself while making a run towards the store. Shikamaru stands in my way.

"Where are you going?"

"To the store. Want to help?"

"Sure? I have nothing else to do." He smirks. "You have to work on defending yourself."

I pout, "let's go." So he walks next to me. "Shikamaru, do you like someone?"

He looks to the side and his cheeks turn pink. "Why you want to know?"

"I just want to know, that's all."

"Y-you like someone?" He asked.

"Um... No. I don't. I just have good friends."

He had a smile on his face. "So, what you want to buy?"

"Food." We went into a store and Shikamaru helps me pick out the food for tonight.

"What are you making for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Daddy and I are suppose to cook whatever I buy."

I notice he sweat drop. "Oh."

I smiled and paid the food. He helps me to carry the bags to my house. Once in front of the door, Neji opens the door.

"Ah, I see. Neji likes you..."

I notice Neji mad and had a pink blush on his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you see, we just came from shopping."

"No, don't lie to me." He walks away.

"Neji!" I called out.

He stops. "You prefer him, then me." He walks away.

"Neji! That's Not True!" I yelled on top of my lungs. It hurts me. It made me cry. I grab the bags from Shikamaru and slam the door on the both guys. I drop all the bags and run towards my room where I cried.

...

(Neji)

"Nice going. You made her cry." I walked away knowing I should have apologized. "Neji!" I stop. "She doesn't like me nor you. I guess we both lost." I heard him walking away.

...

(Snow)

Next couple of days, my teacher wanted me to stay at the hospital to heal a couple of people. All I could heal, I just couldn't heal their bones.

"Good for nothing." The old man rolled his wheelchair out of the office.

I looked down as my teacher puts his hand on top of my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You are an excellent healer. You don't need those kind of people to put you down."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I notice a man with white hair comes in. "Hello, I'm Kabuto."

Something about him, I didn't like. "Hello, what can I help you with?" My teacher asked him.

"I heard that, there's student here, that is an excellent healer."

"Ah, yes."

I looked at him. "I have to go. Please, I'll probably would get this excellent healer. If you want me to." He knows that he shouldn't bring me up. I walked away. I stop to hear them.

"Yes, what you like to know about the healer?"

"I want to know her in person."

"I'm sure, she's busy right now. Dr. Lin probably has her running around the hospital." My teacher said.

"Is that so? Well, just tell Dr. Lin. I would like to speak to her in private." I walked away when he said that. I stop to look at the calendar that was on the wall. "Tomorrow is April."

I got the shivers. I turn to see a man walking by. I turn my attention to the calendar once more. I walked away and felt like I was being threatened by the one man that walked by. I walked out of the hospital and headed home.

Once at home, I sigh as soon as I close the door. I went to my room and took out my pair of clothes. I notice, I had some new ones that I never tried out before. I picked up a blue, off the shoulder blouse along with a black shorts. It was a nice outfit. I grab it and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and relax myself. It was fun able to relax for the day.

...

I like my new outfit. It fit me like a glove. I wonder what to do with my hair. I brush my long brown hair. Mess it up and let it go. It was wavy and messy. I like it. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom when I heard a crash. I run towards the living room to see my father on the floor. Two young men or old, man looks at me.

"Please, I beg of you to take her." My father begged.

"Why?" The young man said.

"They are going to conduct experiments on her." My father said.

I looked at the young man. I remember him. He was the same that took me to the hospital a while back. He looks at me. I took a step back. "Daddy."

My dad gets up while shaking. "I beg you."

The blue man looks at me. "She?"

I walked towards my father and cross my arms. "What's going on?"

"Snow? Well, you look different. This young man is going to take you."

I sweat drop. "Really?" I looked at them both. I smiled and drop it. "So, how you got here?" They didn't speak. "I know, are you guys hungry? I know I am."

The young man stands in front of me. "Can you heal?"

"Yes. All kinds of illness, but not bones."

"Can you heal me?" He asked.

I smiled, "of course."

He didn't shed a smile. My dad spoke, "one condition, take her with you guys. Snow, don't heal him until you're out of this village. You got it?"

"Sure, after I eat. You guys hungry." I walked towards the kitchen and picked up a pan.

My father enters. "They don't have much time left."

"Whatever, I'm hungry." I started to cook my meal when I was done. The young man comes in. I put the food on the plate. I sat down was about to eat when he grab my arm. "Hey, if you want some, you could eat."

"We have to go."

"Wait." My dad goes out and comes in with a purse. "This was your mother's purse. I hope you have everything you need."

I smiled. "Also, my glasses."

"Oh, yeah." My father runs back out. I was about to eat rice when he pulls me up.

"My food." I cried. He pulls me away from my food. He lets go. I walked back to the kitchen and was about to eat when my father comes in. He pulls me away. I put my head down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You got everything ready. You must go before tomorrow."

I hug my father. "I will come back."

"When you see your mother. Just tell her I miss her."

"I will." He lets go and pat my head. "Get going."

I grab my purse and put my glasses in the purse that grandma gave me. I put on my shoes. "This must be looked like a kidnap or otherwise I will be killed by helping you guys."

I smiled. "Well, I don't mind."

"Fair enough." The blue man hits me.

...

(Itachi)

I picked up Snow. "Now, I just pretend I got knocked out. Please, leave." He was over to the sight that he was thrown in and sits down. "Bye. Don't do anything to my daughter."

'What a strange family.' I though to myself. I open the door and walked out. I put Snow over my shoulder. She smelled nice like coconuts.

I notice a boy in front of us. He looks mad. "What are you doing with Snow!" He position himself to fight.

"Let's go, he is just a weakling." Kisame said.

We walked away from him and disappeared from his sight.

"Snow!" He yelled.

We were about to leave when Sasuke and Naruto notice us. They both looked pissed. "What the hell! Let go of Snow!" Naruto said.

Sasuke said the unexpected. "She said this would happen." I had no time for them. I use my jutsu for them not to hit me. Snow was waking up. It was a long battle. I was getting annoyed. I gave Snow to Kisame. I defeated Naruto. Last, Sasuke. I pressed him against the tree. "Why are you weak. You're not strong enough to protect her."

I notice his eyes landed on Snow for the last time as he drops his head. I let him go as he drops to the side. I walked away as my vision got burly. I'm just hoping she's my Savior.


	13. Please

(Naruto)

I woke up in a hospital bed. Everything around me faded as I thought about Snow. "They took her." I punch the wall behind me, not knowing what happened to Snow.

"Naruto." I pulled my hand away to look at Sakura. "What happened?"

I looked away. 'I wasn't strong enough to protect Snow.' I thought to myself.

"Sasuke, won't wake up. He has been like that since yesterday. Please, tell me what happened? Please." Sakura said begging.

"They took Snow. We weren't strong enough to protect her."

"Snow?"

...

(Neji) (Yesterday)

After they took her. I was about to go after them.

"Help!" I heard Mal calling out for help. I enter the house to see blood dripping from his head. "Snow! Damn it!" Mal was overreacting. "Oh God, they took her." He was crying. "Snow!"

I was confused. He looks up. "Neji, go and get my daughter from them!"

He was pale and white. He collapses. I picked him up and took him to the hospital. They asked me questions. I headed out to look for Snow. I searched for her everywhere in the village. I made it to a forest when I notice Sasuke and Naruto out cold and beat up. I was too late.

...

(Mal) (Present)

I woke up and the Hokage was waiting for me.

"Mister. Heart."

"Did you find her... Is she okay?" I tried to get up, but he looks to the side. "Please, don't tell me." I cried knowing I made a horrible move for her, but I do trust them.

"Tell me what happened?" He asked.

"We were making lunch like any other day... ah. Snow, wanted to buy one more thing for the meal when she got ready and open the door. They attacked her. I... I... Want to help her when they pushed me to... The table. I cut myself and unable to help her." I cried. "Please, give her back."

"We will do everything we can help you, to get your daughter back." He walks away.

'Went as plan.' I thought to myself. I looked outside the window. I hope they never find Snow. I hope she finds my wife and child.

...

(Shikamaru)

The Hokage round us up. "Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Choji. Kiba. You heard that Snow is kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

...

We headed out to find Snow.

...

(Snow) (Last night)

I woke up on the cold hard ground. A cold shiver passes my body. I got up to see him and the blue man staring at me. I stand up. "Where are we?"

I walked towards the cave entrance. We were extremely high. I could see the forest below me. "Amazing."

He stands next to me. He pins me against the wall. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name? I don't know it."

He put his face so close. "You were saying my name." He said huskily.

I blushed. "What's your name?"

"Itachi."

"Itachi?" My memories of the future came to me. I cover my face. "It can't be." I removed my hands and my hands started to glow blue, red." I slide down, looking at my both hands. "What is this?"

I snap out of it and realize I haven't moved an inch since I stand up. I looked at my hands. It wasn't glowing. "What just happened?" I looked at Itachi. "What have you awaken?" I keep looking at my hands. "So strange, that's the first." I walked up to him. "You did something!" He looks away.

"Itachi awaken something? What is it?" The blue man said.

"It was a strange chakra wave. I never felt before." I turn my chakra to red. "They are getting nearer. I can't heal you. We gotta move. A group is coming here."

"Your eye color change." Kisame said.

"I could see the future and past. Why we don't go down to a run down village named End."

...

(Neji) (Present)

We were heading to them as fast as we can. "I hope they didn't touch her!" Naruto yelled.

We made it to a nearby cave that we saw smokes coming from. Naruto and Shikamaru checked it out. Sadly, no one was in it. We continued our search.

Shino had the whole place covered with bugs to look for her. "There's no sign of her." He said.

...

(Snow)

I woke up before they even weren't awake. I notice Itachi. He was sleeping. I know he was woken. I stand up and went outside. When I came back after my business. I walked up to Itachi. It was at least 5 o'clock. I bend down and whispers. "Hey."

He wakes up. We looked into each other eyes. I think I blushed. "I'm going to heal you. Come with me."

We left Kisame, headed to a nearby waterfall. Knowing he is a man. I wanted to see his chest. I wonder if he got abs. I just want to touch him. I shook my head. "R-remove y-your cloak and shirt." I said in a shy tone.

He closes his eyes and removes his cloak. His cloak drop to the floor. Soon he slowly removes his shirt revealing his abs. He was built. I wanted to touch him with my hands. I walked up to him. "This might hurt."

I nervously and carefully put my hand on his chest as his eyes lock with my eyes. My hand started to glow. His lungs were almost done for. "You need to lay down. This might take long..." He grabs my hand still not breaking our deep connection. He removes my hand and walks past me. He sits on a rock behind him was the waterfall.

I nervously walked towards him. Inches away, he looks at me with no words, nor reaction to what we left. He stands up and grabs my chin. I never blushed for a man before.

"Heal me." He pulls away and lay down near the rook.

My heart was beating so much. I never left this way. I sit next to him. I put my hands on his chest. I felt how soft his chest was. My heart melted.

"Ready." My hands glowed red. He moans in pain. "I'm sorry." I close my eyes. My hands laid flat on his chest as I repair his lungs and destroy what he has. It took me about one whole hour until the sun was rising. I open my eyes to look into his. "You're healed."

I stand up as a sharp pain pass through my both legs as I have fallen to my knees. Itachi put his hand out. I kindly grab it. He walked pass to pick up his cloak and shirt. He looks at me.

"I guess, I could leave." I bow down. "Thank you." I walked away from Itachi.

"Wait." I stop from the sound of his voice. I turn to see him. "Tell me. Where are you headed?"

I removed my glasses. "To find my mother and brother that's my journey. I'll use my ability to look for them." I showed him my yellow eye color. "Past." I change it to blue. Last red, "future." I put my glasses on. "Hopefully, they are live." I smiled. "I'm not much of a fighter. When I was born, I was put in a normal school so, I don't have much experience with ninja or this kind of stuff." I have enough courage to ask him. "You awaken something. Can.. Can you help me discover it. I know it's much to ask."

He turns around. When I heard a little bird. I looked around. "Can it be?"

"Mizu!" I yelled. Mizu landed on my shoulder. I got so happy to see him again. "Mizu. I thought stayed behind."

"A pet?" Kisame walks out of the woods.

"Yeah. Itachi, what do you say?" I asked.

"You know, she could help us avoid trouble along with the rest of akatsuki. Possibly finish our mission a lot earlier than the others. Also, she saved your life. You own her." Kisame said.

"She will be in danger."

"I just want you to teach me what I awaken that's all." I said as I became sad. Mizu sing.

Itachi walks away. Kisame looks at me. "Come." He walks away.

I smiled. "Mizu, this is one step closer." I run towards them.


	14. Journey

"Change doesn't happen overnight." I said with a smile. I know they heard me. I keep looking at Itachi from a distance. I hope he doesn't notice. I know he won't be into me. I looked down while we walked. "A thousand." I said in a whisper for no reason. I stop to look behind me. We were far from the waterfall. I change my glasses. I put on my mother's glasses.

"Stop." They stop. "It seems there's a trap ahead of us. No need to go there. We can go around. If you want."

"A trap?" Kisame said.

"Never mind. They moved to the side where we were going to travel. They are robbers. They think they can attack anyone and steal. What a sad life." I looked up. "Mizu, go and cheek." Mizu leaves. "He will come back hurt." I cross my arms.

Mizu comes back with a hurt wing. I heal him. "Good, Birdy." I pet him. "Now, stay here while they come. 3." They spotted us. "2," they are set. "1," they jump down and surrounded us.

Mizu flies away. I smiled. "Now, it begins." My hands glowed red. "Who wants to get murdered?"

The old man laughs. "What a girl."

I smirked. "I'm not ordinary."

The man behind was ready to act. I close my eyes. 'Like he teach me.' He throws a kunai knife. I grab the end part of it. I open my eyes. I smiled. "I did it. Thanks for the weapon." I was ready to fight even if I suck, but they don't know that. I notice Itachi eyes turn. A small smirk appeared on his face. He looks at me.

"Underground!" I jump to a tree while smacking the man. I turn around and nothing happens. "Oops, too early."

He made a jutsu and put his hand on the ground. The ground started to shake. "That's what you mean little lady."

I jump to a different tree. They were after me. "Damn. Guys help me." I said. I notice my hands were glowing the same as before. I notice it's Itachi doing this. "Thanks, Itachi." I snap out of it and jump down to see everyone paralyzed. I notice Itachi eyes landed on me.

"I think I discovered why my hands glows." I keep walking towards him. "Sometimes, I'm just too slow on learning." I smiled. "I know you got this. I'll inactivate the traps." I walked past him. "Mizu." He lands on my shoulder. I kept walking until I stop. I threw the kunai knife at the ropes. I walked up the tree and took it out.

I did the same thing to the others. I notice Itachi was already here without Kisame. He looks pleased and peaceful. I smiled. "I finished." I walked up to him and removed my glasses. "May I?" I put my hand out. He put his hand out as I hold his hand.

I close my eyes and knew his life story. I smiled. "Itachi Uchiha the big brother of Sasuke Uchiha." I let go and open my eyes to show him my normal eye color. "I know your life." I put my hand against his face. "Try to smile. I know it's painful, but they wanted you to be happy. Don't live with regret. If Sasuke would have known, he would have helped you instead leaving him in the darkness." My God his face is so soft. Why am I touching his face again? He didn't speak. I think he is winning my heart.

He removes my hand. "You're too young." Itachi turns around. I close my eyes. 'It hurts me.' When I open my eyes. I catch Itachi was watching me. I backed up and walked without them. I had no reason to be with them.

"Bye." I jump to a tree and jump. I felt so hurt. I know they will find me and they know I will try to escape them. I hide in a village that was run down. I hide in a house that was barely standing. I sat down and cried to myself. 'I'm alone.'

I let my guard down. I looked up to see Itachi and Kisame. I stand up and left when Itachi grabs my arm. "You're not leaving."

"Itachi! You're not a part of my journey! Leave me alone!" Itachi let's go. I notice my hands glowing. I snap out of it. I stand up and walked up to Itachi. I was about to slap him when he grabs my hand.

"Just leave me. I saw myself getting killed. I'll come back to you guys later in the future. I promise." Itachi let's go. "I just don't want to be killed. I'm sorry." I walked away from them. I stop to see a little boy in front me. He was a monster.

I slap the child that caused him to fall. "You're not a saint." I walked away getting away from this horrible village. I know I lied to get them out of my way, but I don't regret it. I went to the next village. I just know they are fighting the monster.

I made it to a village full of people and all kinds. I felt different like a new turn in my life, to a quiet girl, to a talker, to a chatter box. I giggled and run inside. I was looking all around. I looked at the people playing. I came across a drunk people and out of all the people. I came across a drunk woman. "Shizune, more," as she hands her the drink. I smiled.

I went up to her. "Excuse me. I think you had enough..." She got mad and grabs my collar.

"Don't ever tell me I have enough."

"Tsunade."

I sweat drop. "Really?"

"You got a problem with me?" Tsunade said.

"No, I think you are cool, but I am worried about your health." I said.

"Is that so?!" She lets go. "Get out of here."

I smiled. "Very well." I walked away.

"What's her problem! Worried about my health!" She said an obnoxiously loud voice.

I just couldn't help, but to smile. I walked out. I wonder where to stay at. I was walking around when two akatsuki members stop in front of me. "You must be?" The plant guy said.

"I'm sorry," I moved to the side and walked away. I didn't look behind me. I just kept walking. I used my chakra to see into the future. 'They know.' I said to myself. I run back to the drunk place where I found that lady. 'I wonder if she is...' She was sleeping while the lady was paying the bill. I bow. "Excuse me."

The lady with short brown hair looks at me. "Oh, what can I help you with?"

I sit down next to her. "I'm being followed by bad people. Can I-I be with you guys. I don't want them to get me."

She looks around. "By who?"

"They were black cloaks with red cloud shape. I'm trying to escape them."

"Really? Well, you'll be safe with us."

"I could help with anything you guys want. I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure. What's your name?" She asked.

"Snow Heart."

"What a lovely name. I'm Shizune. This is Tsunade."

I smiled. "I see, Tsunade is a handful, isn't she." I laughed a little.

"Yes, she is. Well, can you help me with her?"

"Sure." I grab one arm while she grabs another. Mizu went on top of a pig.

"Aw, you have a lovely pet with you. What's his name?" Shizune said.

"Aw, Mizu. He is a well, train Birdy. What about your pet?"

"Her name is Tonton, she's the pet of Tsunade."

"Aw, she's cute." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, is that guys', you're talking about?" She whispers.

I nod. Tsunade wakes up and looks at me. "It's you.. What are you doing here!"

"Tsunade, she's here to help us." Shizune said.

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

Tsunade looks straight headed. "I could walk on my own." She lets go and walks wobbly. I giggled. She looks dead in my eyes. "Are you laughing me!" In an angry tone.

"You're funny. I like you as a sister." I said.

"Sister?" She walks and crashes into a pole.

"Tsunade." Shizune said and sighs. "Not again."

...

We were at a hotel where Tsunade crash. She was sleeping away. "It seems they are after you."

"Yeah, it's because I open my big mouth. My dad warns me about it."

Shizune smiled. "I guess, you can't turn away from it. Why you don't crash with us."

I smiled. "Thank you. I would like that."

...

I finally use a bathroom. I took a shower and change my clothes. I washed my used clothes and hang it up. I looked into the future. "Itachi? What are you doing?" He was trying to change the future for me. "It won't work. I'll escape." I walked out and slept next to Tsunade's pig. Which I didn't mind.

...

Next day, thing were okay. Tsunade didn't remember yesterday. "Who is she and why is she staring at us?" Tsunade asked in obvious whisper.

I smiled as I eat. "I'm Snow Heart. I'm here to help you." My eyes turn red without my permission. "You'll become the next Hokage."

"Ah? A fortune teller?"

"Let me stay and I'll help you win at gambling."

She took a sip. "I don't believe you."

I smirked. "Very well. I'm not a fortune teller. I was born with extraordinary chakra." I stand up and close my eyes. "You own a lot of people because of your gambling problems. You lost your brother and lover." I open my eyes. "Yet, I don't know you. Keep me around, and I'll help you."

Her expression was amazed. "Who told you?"

"I could see the future and past."

"I still don't believe you."

"Then take me to a gambling shop. I'll guarantee your winning," as I smirked.

"Sure, why not. Shizune get my money."

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune grabs a suitcase. I sat down and eat my food.

...

After that we headed to a gambling store. I used my ability to look for a winning spot. "Tsunade, the last one. You'll win." I walked towards it and pointed at it.

She took a seat. "I hope you didn't lie to me." She put her money carefully in and pulled the trigger. The next thing we know she was waiting and won the jackpot.

Tsunade hugs me. "More, more."

"You'll lose after this win." I smiled. I notice an akatsuki member walks in.

"Tsunade, one of the stalkers came in." I whisper into her ear. I point at the next one. "You're luck."

Tsunade looks at the man and the machine I was pointing. "If you say so." She moves to that one and won. She was celebrating. I whisper into her ear. "Tsunade. Maybe try the next one. They are going to kick us out."

Tsunade took a seat to the other one and won. I smiled. "Tsunade, why you don't spin again."

The bodyguard was on us. I made her lose. "Hey. I lost!"

The akatsuki was near us. I smirked. "Hey! Everyone! This guy over there gave me all the cheat codes for the machines!" Everyone went towards him. I run out. Tsunade and Shizune went after me. I stop for them as Mizu landed on my shoulder.

We left. Itachi and Kisame stands in my way.

"Friends of yours?" Tsunade said.

"Yes, and n..."

"Come with us or we have to take you by force." Kisame said.

My hands were glowing. I snap out of it and Itachi wasn't in front of us. I touch Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" Shizune said.

"I have to leave or you guys..."

Tsunade smirks. "No one is stealing you. After all, you won me some money."

I sweat drop. "Sure..."

...

We went back to the hotel and they grab their stuff. We headed out in the night time. We were walking in the woods. "Tsunade. Are you sure this disguise are working?" Shizune said.

We were dressed as males. "Of course." She said. I sigh.

...

(Itachi)

I knew they were up to. I smirked while no one was watching. I think she looks cute disguise as a male. I won't bother her for now.


	15. Really

I stayed with Tsunade for a while. A couple of weeks. I was training by myself when she happens to notice.

"What are you doing?"

I blushed. "I'm horrible at fighting and I trained by myself to get better, but I feel like I'm not going anywhere with it."

"How about I train you?"

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nods. "After all..." She pulls me into a hug with a huge smile on my face. "You help me win so many times. Of course, I'll train you."

...

Since then, I have been training with Tsunade. She learns my ability to heal people, which it's twice as strong then hers. I was getting the hang of fighting and learning to love them as a family.

...

A year went by, it's August and it's so hot. We were in a hotel room and it was cold. "My God, it's so hot outside!" I complained.

"Relax, it will pass. Enjoy this cold air," as Tsunade drink sake, "that's the stuff."

"You shouldn't drink in a hot day." Shizune said. I smiled and went to take a shower.

...

The days were getting cold, but not too cold. I use my ability and knew Naruto was coming. "Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton." They stop to look at me. "I have news."

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?" Tsunade said.

I nod. "Yeah. I have decided to follow my instinct to find my mom and brother." I smiled. "I am grateful that you guys took me in and I have gotten to help you guys. I'll never forget since I see you as my family."

They smiled. "Well, if you have to go. We won't stop you after you help me win some games."

...

I help her win. Tsunade made a lot of money with my ability. It was night time. I haven't left yet. Tsunade sucked my soul today with gambling. I crash with them.

...

Next morning, I packed my stuff into a small teddy bear book bag. I change my shirt to a light green off the shoulder blouse along with long black pants. I did my hair in low pigtails like Tsunade. I put on my mother glasses. I put my purse away in my book bag. I put my book bag on. I gave my final goodbyes to them.

"Tsunade, when you become Hokage. You know why I had to leave the village." I bowed. I walked away fast and soon I ran. "Naruto will come here tomorrow." I had to go to the next two villages in order to escape from them. I traveled on my own holding the book bag straps. I felt like this is still new to me. I looked up to the blue sky. "I need to find her." The wind picks up.

...

I kept walking and walking until it was three o'clock in the morning and I was beat. My legs hurt. I wanted to give up. I notice a sign up head. I crash and fell on my knees. I picked myself up and jump to a tree. I laid back and fallen asleep.

...

Mizu woke me up with his singing. "Mizu."

I smiled and did my business. After that, I went to the village. The people were friendly, but had a horrible secret which I already find out. I wanted a little more money. So I applied for a job as cashier in a restaurant. After that, I was walking around when I heard a woman crying. "They took her."

"This keeps happening." A old man said.

I walked up to them. I looked. A young woman looks at me. "Oh, you must be new. Hurry and get out before they get you."

"Who?" I asked the young woman.

"A group of man. They take our young woman. I probably next on the list. Please, get out," as she grabs my hands.

"I'm sorry, I could handle myself. Thank you for telling me."

She lets go. "Where are you from?"

I smiled. "I don't have a place to call my own. I'm a free woman. My name is Snow."

"Snow? Nice to meet you. I'm Fire." She smiled kindly. Her long black hair moved with the wind.

"So, can I help you? I could protect you."

She giggled. "You protected me? You're funny." My stomach growled. I blushed and hold onto my belly. "You're hungry? Why you don't come with me. I'll show you around."

I smiled. "I would love that."

We headed out to her house. Her mother and father were old people. "Fire, who did you brought?" Her elderly mother said.

"Mother, I brought Snow. She is new to our town."

I bow down. "Nice to meet you. I'm a hard worker and I would like to protect you guys from the bad men."

She smiled. "Welcome, Snow. I'm Cherry and my husband Aka."

"Nice to meet you." The husband said.

I bowed. "I would do my best to help."

...

I would help them and stay with them during the night. It has been a week since I got here. It has been a lovely time. My work, it's going fine. I was done showering in the middle of the night. I put on my pajamas. I heard a crash in the living room. I went straight to the living room to see a man holding Fire's arm. I went up to them and push the old man. I grab Fire. "Are you okay?"

She nods. The old man gets up. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"You don't want her! She may look pretty, but she's ugly and disgusting. Take me instead!" I have no idea what I was getting into.

He grabs my wrist with a smirk. "He will be pleased with you. He likes young ones."

He pulls me and Fire tired to grab onto me. "You're useless, Fire. You better off in your ugly world here, along with the rest of the ugliness." She notices the built up of tears in my eyes. "Just stay. They don't want an ugly body like yours!" The old man pulls me away closing the door behind me. 'I'm sorry, Fire.'

He puts me into a carriage along with the rest of the girls. I place my right hand on top of my face and cried. "I'm so sorry, Fire."

...

I stayed up with the rest of the girls. In my pajamas with no shoes on. "What a night." I said.

"Excuse me. You're Snow?" A young girl said, she's probably like around my age, maybe younger.

I nod. "Yes."

She smiled. "I heard that you wanted to protect Fire from this. She talked bad about you, about it, but she said that you are helping and you are kind."

I put my legs together. "Is that so. I don't blame her. If I was Fire and a random stranger come up to me and said 'I'll protect you.' I'll talk bad about that person. I did protect her, calling her ugly, now I'm here."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine," as I looked to the side. "I wonder if this is a long ride."

"Get some sleep. You'll need your energy." A older woman said. I lay down and close my eyes.

...

It wasn't long when they open the door and took us out. We walked into a mansion. We heard all kinds of creepy sounds coming from upstairs. It was unpleasant sounds. We walked into a huge room. A man was seated in the middle. We were inches away.

"Aw, what lovely young ones you brought." He wasn't handsome. I close my eyes, I knew where all the girls were at even the murder ones were at. I open my eyes and it was pitch red. "Hey, you. Did your eye color change?" He asked with a smirk. "I'll take her."

I smirked. "You have no idea who you are dealing with little boy."

He got mad hit the wall causing a whole. "You see that little lady. You don't talk to me that way. You'll get punished."

"That's nothing. I could knock down this whole castle, which I'm planing on doing before sunrise." I smirked. "Bring it."

"Guards bring her to me!" He said angrily.

My eyes change color to blue making the men stop. "Are you sure. I could be your Grim Reaper." Then my eyes change red causing him to stand up. "What's wrong? Scared of this child?" As I smirked.

He walks towards me. "Do your worst."

I kick the floor. He smirks and vanished when a huge whole appeared. My hands glowed red. "Who wants to fight me?"

I close my eyes. The man was about to hit me when I punch him on his face, flying to the wall. I open my eyes. I ran towards the wall and punch it, causing the whole wall to fall.

"Now, who will get punished?" I turn around. "Ladies. You could leave. I'll handle the rest of these men." Two men run towards me.

I kicked them hard, causing them to fly back. "That's not a way to treat a lady. You boys." I looked at the head leader. "You're next." I ran towards him and he blocked my punch which I broke his bone. He flies back and cried in pain.

He was unable to use his right hand. "Damn you!"

"Now, let's end this." The man had a metal bat and went after me. I missed his attacks and punch him. He was out cold. The leader ran away. I went after him and kicked him. He got knocked out. The ladies were scared.

I stop and looked at them. "Get out of here! Don't you see, I'm trying to free you from this hell. Go back to your families that misses you!" As my tears spilled from my eyes down to the cheeks. I help them out. The girl that spoke to me earlier said. "Who knew you are a strong woman?"

I smiled. "Get going. I have to free the rest of the woman."

She hugs me. "Thank you. I own you my life."

I smiled. "No, you don't."

She lets go. "I'll tell everyone what happened here," as she runs away.

I smiled while looking at everyone running away. I went back inside. I went upstairs. I heard so much awful moaning. It made me sick. The hallway was huge and the doors were as well. I yelled. "Come out!"

Some of the moaning stops and most of the doors opens. Half naked men come out.

"A little girl? Eh, maybe the boss wanted us to toy with her?" A man said.

I smirked. "Boys, how about I, toy with you all at once?" I didn't understand when he said 'toy.' The man went after me. I kicked their butts. Most girls scream. "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled.

Soon, the girls run for their lives finally leaving the mansion. I headed down to the cellar. I open it to see the decaying bodies. I close my eyes and close the door. "Damn them."

I ran back up and headed out once outside the door. They were scared. "I freed you! Go get back to the village to your families and tell them what happened here!"

I turn around to see him. He smirks. "You think, you got the best of me?!"

I smirked. I ran towards him and kick him as he flown to a wall. He was knocked out. I turn around. I close the doors and punch them, causing them to fly to the ground. My hand started to bleed. I was tired from everything. I notice the young girls were running away. "Good. At least..." I took a step outside. "They... Itachi?" I got hit by the side of my head by a metal bat.


	16. Waiting

I open my eyes to see a blur. "What happened to me?" I asked myself.

"You took an awful hit on your head, young lady." It sounded like Fire voice.

"Fire?" I turn my head to see Fire. "Fire? What happened?"

"Well, if you must know. A handsome man took you to the hospital. I heard of a rumor around town. Also, you're the one that took down the bad... Well, you should know. Anyway, Crystal told me you saved all girls. I couldn't believe it at first what she was saying, but now I see, are you strong?" I felt a warm sensation on my head. "Oh God, I'll call the nurse." Fire runs out.

My head was hurting real bad. I picked up my right hand place it to my forehead to move it to my left side. I started to heal my head. It took me some time. Soon, I removed my bandages. "I know, when Itachi comes. I'll act I'll forget." I chucked mischievous. Fire comes in with a nurse.

The nurse runs towards me and checked my head. "Who healed you? Your skull was cracked. You did this to yourself?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your nurse, Mika."

"Mi-ka?" I change my expression.

"Who did this?" Fire asked.

"I was picked up, and saw a strange person came in and heal my head." I shrug.

"Strangely, you have memories lost from it. I'll call the doctor." Mika walks out.

I pull Fire's arm and whisper into her ear. "I'm just pretending, I need your help."

"Why?" I pulled her to whisper in her ear.

"It's because, I'm in danger."

"From who?!" She said in a loud voice.

"Shh. Please, I beg of you to please keep it between us."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll pay along, but how long?"

"Probably until I leave."

"Okay," as the doctor came in.

...

The doctor declares me to get some help, like letting me go and go where I could recover my memories. I put on the bandage back on before leaving the room than I went to Fire's house. The first thing when I enter Mizu landed on my shoulder. I smiled and pet him.

"Fire, come here! We have a couple of visitors!" Her mother yelled. We went to the living room where there's Itachi and Kisame waiting for me. "Snow? You are home, oh dear."

"Fire, who are they?" I put my hand on my head. "My head hurts."

"I'll take you to your room. Mom, she needs time to recover. She lost her memories."

I close my eyes. "Fire," my tears started to roll down my cheek. "I don't feel so good." She helps me to go to the room. I laid down. "Why?" I asked myself.

...

Two days later, I notice Itachi and Kisame around the village. I can't leave the village just yet. I went back to work since Fire helps me out on it. Itachi and Kisame came. "Hello." I said as they walked in.

Itachi looks at me. "Do you remember us?"

"Ah, yeah. The day, I went to my sister's house. That's the first time, I meet you guys. I never got your names? I'm Snow..." Itachi walks away and Kisame followed him. 'How rude.' I said in my mind.

My day, went normal and went to the house. It was night time and I was reading a book in my room when my glasses slip down my nose. "Snow." I looked up to see Itachi. His eyes were red. My hands started to glow. I am a good actor. I yelled on top of my lungs, threw my book and pillow at him. "Fire, help! Get out! I don't know you! Fire!" I snap out of it were, I actually cried. 'I'm scared. I can't leave.' Fire comes in and sees me. She calms me down.

...

(Itachi)

"No use."

"'No use?' Eh, let us leave, Snow will get her memories back sooner or later. Within a month we will be back for her," Kisame said as he walks into the forest.

...

Next morning, I went all over the place to look for them. I use my jutsu to see them talking to me. "Ah, a month. So, I could leave."

...

I packed everything. I did buy a black cloak and a cat mask. I put my hair like Tsunade. I said goodbye to the family and headed out to the woods. I put on my cloak and mask in the forest. I use my ability to avoid trouble. I rather take longer routes, since it's always dangerous in the shorter routes. I was traveling for a week alone with no trace of my mother or brother. I wonder if my mother already knows.

It has been a month, since I left the village and no trace of no one. I came across a village that was normal. I took a seat and removed my mask. I order my food and eat peacefully.

...

(Itachi)

We headed back to the village to only hear Fire say from a distance. "A whole month went by. I wonder if she's okay?"

...

(Snow)

Another month went by, I walked around the village. I stop and looked to my far right to see Sasuke. He looks my way. I blushed and kept walking. Sasuke looks a little hotter. I felt someone behind me.

"Snow?"

I keep walking. I didn't want him to bother me. I use my ability and saw into the future. 'Orochimaru? An evil man. I have to get out of here.' I stop and saw myself face to face with him in a few minutes. I turn around and put my hand out. I have to attack Sasuke, maybe I'll change my future. "Let's fig..." I see him again. I put my hand down and started to run away and passed Sasuke. I run towards the other exit and escape Orochimaru.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to catch up to me. He pins me against the tree. "Where is my brother?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke holds my chin and his face was inches away from mine. I blushed. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."

"Kill me." I said without hesitation. Sasuke came close to my face and I could feel his lips near mine yet we aren't touching. He punches the tree next to my face as his lips were so close to mine. He closes his eyes.

"Sasuke!" A yell through the forest.

Sasuke pulls away. I was blushing a bright red. 'Sasuke was about to kiss me, he was about to steal my first kiss.' I said to myself.

"Sasuke?!" Another yell from the same person.

"Get out of here." Sasuke hissed at me. I left Sasuke which I was thankful. I headed to another village where I got caught by the Akatsuki. I let my guard down. It was Itachi and Kisame. Itachi and Kisame didn't notice, I hope they didn't. "Please God." I close my eye's and waited for Itachi knock me out.

...

(Itachi)

"It seems, we have found her." Kisame said as we walked towards her. Once in front of her. I got the change to knock her out. I picked her up and left with Kisame. "Tired of her games?"

"Now, she works for us." I hide my small smirk from Kisame as we traveled to Pain's tower. It didn't take long, since it was three villages up head. I put on my cap since it always rains. I hold Snow on my back. We made it to the tower of Pain.

Snow wakes up. "Where..." We were about to take our first step into the tower when she said. "I will finally find my mommy"


	17. Akatsuki Or Otherwise

(Snow)

I notice Mizu has disappeared from my shoulder. Itachi puts me down, I grab his hand since he brought me here. I notice his check was a little pink. I blushed as well. We went up the stairs as Kisame took the lead.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Itachi said in a calm voice.

It made me not talk since he sounded cute. Kisame opens the door and questions me. "Holding his hand? I see now."

I notice Itachi calmly close his eyes and his cheeks were a little more pink than the normal. I wanted to tease him. "Itachi is blushing." Itachi open his eyes to stare at me. I sweat drop. "Well, you knocked me out. This is your punishment." I took out my tongue at him.

Itachi let's go as he walks in. I followed him and was about to grab his hand when he move his hand causing me to fall. As I was falling, I close my eyes, getting ready for the worst, but when I open my eyes, I didn't touch the floor. The floor was inches away from my face. Itachi was holding me around my waist. I blushed as I looked at Itachi. "Sorry.."

He helps me up and put his hand away in his pocket as he looks straight ahead. I turn my head to see all Akatsuki members. I backed up.

"You must be Snow." A man said that was seated in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Pain." Pain said.

I cross my arms. "Itachi has been training me for a while."

'Wait, why did I say that?' I cried out in my thoughts. Most of them laughed, one man said. "Itachi, won't train you."

I looked away. "Why you want me?"

"Your ability." Pain said.

"I won't use it on any of you guys."

Pain stands up and walked towards me. Once in front of me, he grabs my throat as he picks me up. "You are here to serve us, if you don't I will kill you." I was struggling to get some air. He drops me to the ground. I cough as I tried to get air. I didn't speak to him. He bends down to my level. "I won't take no as an answer."

"You bastard." I hissed at him. He stands up and walks away. I stand up and walked out to notice it will rain again. I went back in there. I went to the wall and was about to punch it when I stop myself from doing so. "Damn..." I put my hand down.

"Snow, you'll..." I stop Pain.

"Shut up. You don't own me. I don't belong here and you know that! I rather look for my family instead of helping! Yet, if I go back to my village..." I fall on my knees. "Even if you kill me right now, it won't help anyone, not even yourself. I'll be a waste..." I removed my mask as I cried. "I'm just useless." Everyone has heard my female cries. No one bothers to comfort me. I wipe away my tears as I stand up. "I have better plans." I place left hand on top of the wall. I noticed Itachi was stopping me since my hands glows blue and red colors. I turn to see Itachi.

"Why?" I asked. Itachi comes up to me and wipe away my tears. It shocked me. "You're not useless."

I grab his hand. "You're too kind. Can I stay with you?" Itachi ended it and I was facing the wall. I put on my mask. I simply walked away from them when a strange man pulls me back.

"Allow me to be your partner." I grab his wrist. "Don't hold Tobi like that."

"Tobi?" I know everything about him. "You will not join me. I am not a part of this." I let him go.

"You know you are the second girl to join us." He said.

"I don't care. I will not join." I said in a bitter tone.

"You're mean to Tobi..." His voice change in a little child's tone.

"Tobi, leave her be." Pain said.

"She started it." Tobi crosses his arms and stomp his feet.

I fell on my knees. I put my hands on the floor. "Some-something is coming." I looked behind as it thunder. I quickly close the door and lock it. I backed up. The ground started to shake, then it stops. "Everyone, stay calm!" Someone knocks on the door. "Don't open it. It will kill you."

Everyone's eyes landed on that door. The door slowly opens. Soon as the door slightly opens and we hear wrestling sounds, which it sounded like chains behind the door as it continues to open. I removed my mask and threw it at the door. The chain grabs the mask and destroy it.

I walked up to the door and put my hand out. Soon the door opens wide and no one was behind it and the chains disappeared. "Pain, he is behind you." I could see a dark figure behind Pain and nothing more.

Pain started to fight. "Itachi, Kisame. Come with me to the real one." I put my hand down. I walked towards the door and Itachi stands behind me. "Where?"

"Up head."

Itachi took off, dropping his big hat on the ground. I went to it and put it on. Kisame stands next to me. "You're leaving?"

"Please, help Itachi." I backed away and went to the village. It was a perfect time to escape them and I did.

...

It was two months later, it was snowing and cold. I ordered my meal and eat. It didn't take long for Itachi and Kisame to find me. I rolled my eyes upon seeing them at the entrance of the restaurant. "We meet again, Snow." Kisame said.

"Hello, Kisame. It's nice to talk to you once more, what can I help you with?"

"Pain, is mad at you." Itachi said.

"I don't care." I said. I put down my chopsticks. "Itachi... Well, if you must know. I want you to train me. I have been thinking about the lie I told. I want it to become true." I beg. "Please, I beg of you."

He turns around. I smiled, finished my food and followed Itachi. We went to a forest. "So, when do we begin?" I asked him.

"We don't."

I cross my arms. "You are being mean to Snow." I pout like a child would.

Itachi soon rubs my head and smiled for the first time. My hands were glowing. I blushed. "Itachi..." I snap out of it. "Please, train me."

"Well, you can't take no as an answer?" Kisame said.

"Nope, train me!"

"If I train you. You are going to obey us. If you disobey me, there will be punishments."

"Punishments? I don't believe you, but training with you must be fun." I said with a smile.

...

A month later, sadly, in the end of everything, I did join them, since Itachi didn't want them to kill me and plus Itachi wasn't to be willing on training me if I don't join them which I found unfair.

We are in Pain's tower again and I walked up to him to receive my cloak. I kindly grab it. "Now, I join your little group, I have a request."

"What is that?" He said.

"Please call me, Shiina. If they find out, I have joined you guys. My life will be over."

"Shiina?" He said.

I nod. I turn around. "My nickname would be Shiina from now on, you all will call me that."

"Pain, would she be traveling with?" Tobi said.

"Logically, it would be..."

"Itachi, you think it would be okay for us to be together?" I went up to him. "I see mayor failure if I join Tobi. I'll join Itachi and Kisame."

"You're not allowed..." Pain was getting annoyed.

My eyes change to red, and blue. "You should reconsider that, after all. I know everything. Tobi will find something interesting along with Deidara, his new partner. A beast.. No, Madara? Tobi isn't his real name..." I looked at him with my red eyes. "No worries, your real name and past stays with me... I won't share it with no one..." I smiled creepy. I looked at Pain. "Six path of Pain? Each one has their final death, like each one in this room besides Kisame. Yet, I don't know anyone, besides, Itachi and Kisame. Pain, you will fight my big brother soon."

"A brother? Who is this brother?" He asked.

"Allow me to join Itachi and Kisame. I will give you all the information you need to know." I said.

"Very well."

I smirked. "You have no idea, what will happen next. So, allow me to explain. You will face a man named Jiraiya. You're the winner of that battle. Next Tobi will soon talk to you about... Well, I'll let time, explain that... Then you will know to realize the members, counting down. One by one to their grave. Sadly, your evil plan will not work." I smirked. "I will not take apart of that since it will not work. Itachi, Kisame, let's go. Pain wants the next victim." I took out my mask and put it on. I walked away from them.

"Shiina?" I stop at the voice of Pain. I turn around. "Yes?"

"You better be right or I'll kill you." He says.

"In time, Pain." I turn around. Kisame and Itachi walks out with me.

...

One year later, Itachi was training me. I was getting the hang and on using my chakra for a year now. He teaches me about chakra control. He doesn't know that I'm able to break everything or does he? I was able to keep it for so long to myself.

"Now, make your clone."

"Aww, so cool." I said. I did my clone. It was prefect and yet so weird. He smiled and pokes my forehead. It made me blush.

"I'm back... Did I miss something?" Kisame said as he brought the food. I made my clone disappeared. "You made a clone. Nice..."

I sweat drop and giggled, "yeah, I did. What you brought."

...

We eat under the shade of the tree. It was fun. It was getting night time and everyone was sleeping, notice my hair much longer than before. I grab a kunai knife. I grab my hair and cut it when they were sleeping. It was still long, up to my shoulders soon I went to sleep.

The following day, Itachi and Kisame teach me how to do stuff on my own.

...

It was snowing and it was super cold. The cloak wasn't cutting it for me and the worst part of it, we were walking in the woods. I tried not shiver in front of them. Itachi took notice. "Are you cold?"

"No.. I'm not. Reall..." A cold wind hits me in the face and the worst part of it, the cold wind went through me. I cross my arms and shiver. Itachi place his warm hand on top of my cold forehead. It made me blush.

"Liar." He picks me up like a bride. I hold onto him. Your eyes meet causing my heart skip a beat. Kisame clear his throat. "Princess, might catch a cold."

Itachi kept walking. We went to a hot spring. It was nice and warm inside. I got a room all to myself. Soon, in the hot water, which I was the only one in. I still had my towel on for a good reason.

I couldn't hear them only the water running. I looked up. "It is so nice and yet so cold." I pulled my legs together. "Sasuke..."

...

(Itachi)

Once in the warm water. "You like her?" I didn't respond to him. "Fine, I just know, she's your weak spot."

"She's not."

"A man denying his feelings, even if you are a killer you need love. You heard her, you are going to die soon. I'll be the last one living..."

We heard Snow screaming. "You..." We heard a loud slap. We heard a male voice. "I'm sorry."

We didn't hear nothing more. It got me very worried. I ran out and put on my cloak. I ran to find Snow. I open the door to see in her towel and it was wet almost see through. I tried not to blush. The male was behind her. I realized it was Jiraiya. His cheek was very red that looks like hand print.

Snow went up to me. "You came to see me naked too! I can't believe it. Both of you out!" Snow was pissed and pointed at the door. "Come on, walk!" Snow was very angry.

"I'm so sorry, young lady." Jiraiya said as we made eye contact.

"What? Aren't you going to leave?" She asked me. I walked away and she slams the door on us. Jiraiya looks at me. "Wanting to protect that young girl? Or you here for Naruto?"

I walked away. Naruto is highly protected. I won't fight him. I went to change my clothes. Once in my room with Kisame. "Jiraiya is here."

Kisame didn't say anything about it. "Let's get some sleep."

...

(Dream)

I felt someone touching my face. I woke up grabbing someone hand which it was Snow. I stand up. She pulls me out the room. "Itachi..." She kissed me. I was in shock. Snow pulls away and smiled.

(End)

...

Kisame threw me a pillow at my face. "Get up." He hissed. I wasn't in the mood for getting up. I thought about the dream.


	18. Deep

(Snow)

"Please, tell me Naruto isn't here.." I said out loud.

"Where is he!" Naruto yelled through the hallway. I hid behind a wall and grab Naruto wrist, pulling him towards my room. "Hey..."

He lets go which made me stop and look at him. "Naruto."

"Snow..." He pulls me into a hug. "Snow, I finally have find you."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I miss you."

He lets go and smiled. "I finally found you, why you don't come with me back home."

I stop smiling and notice Itachi was listening to us. "I can't."

"Why? You have nothing to fear, I.."

"Naruto, I just can't, I still haven't found my family." I hug him and whisper into his ear. "We being watched. Come with me..." I quickly grab his wrist and ran towards my room. I locked the door.

"Tell me why you can't leave with me?"

I walked towards the bed and picked up the cloak. I showed him. "I'm a part of the Akatsuki. I was forced to join." I looked away since it hurts me. "I didn't want to join," my tears run down my cheek.

"Snow..."

"You don't understand. If I didn't join they would have killed me then I wouldn't have found my mother and brother. I'm trapped and I'm afraid to escape them right now."

Naruto punches the wall. "How dare they..."

I looked down. "Naruto, you should know the truth..." I told him how I ended up with Itachi and Kisame that day and my journey up to his point.

"Snow... I-I thought..."

"Naruto, it was the only way to get out of the village. I'm sorry, I put you both in danger. If I stayed any longer, my fate would have become same as Sasuke."

He looks pissed and annoyed. "Damn it! How come everything turn out like this!"

I went up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Please, be safe when you get out. No matter what happens, I will never attack you."

"Snow," he hugs me tight.

I joined my moment with Naruto. "Go get going. I can't be seen with you, escape through the window. Itachi will be waiting for you when you get out of here."

"Snow, I will rescue you."

"I know, Naruto. Even if I forget reach out to me, Naruto."

...

I woke up from my slumber and my eyesight adjusted to the sunlight. "Wake up."

I turn around and find Mizu on the chair. "Mizu."

"You're so close to finding out where is your mother."

I got up and walked up to him without warning. "You're talking?"

"Yes, I am. I'm your guardian. What else I'm talking to you."

"That's right. I'm in a dream and this is just a dream. Birds don't talk." I said as I went back to bed.

"Idiot. I can." He said annoyed. I cover myself and looked at the chair once more. He was no where in sight. "I'm right here."

I looked at him that was on top of my sheets. I let out a yell. Itachi burst into my room. Mizu landed on Itachi shoulder. I got up and hug Itachi like a scared little child. "The bird talked."

Mizu picked on his wing. Itachi put his hand on my head. My hands were glowing. "Itachi, Mizu can really talk."

He smiled and looked at Mizu. Mizu flies on my shoulder. "Hello, I'm Arrow. I know we are in a jutsu. Itachi, Snow. I have a special mission for you guys without Kisame knowing. It's finding Snow's mother Tori. She's in danger."

"Mama, is in danger? Where is she?" I asked with great concern.

"You both have to follow me." He flies to the window come. Time is wasting." I snap out of it and put on my sweater and shoes. I open the window as Itachi pulls me back.

"It's a trick."

"No, it can't be. My mother is in danger. I must go..." Mizu landed on my shoulder and sings. "I'm going with you or without you." I let go and jump out of the window. Once on the ground, Itachi pulls me back. "Don't go."

I shrug him off. "Itachi this is my mother. I can't..." I cried in front of him. "I need to go. Arrow let's go."

"Itachi has to come in order for him to protect you. Your mother is a dangerous situation. Must hurry. Let's go, I'll bring you guys back later."

I grab Itachi hand. "Please, I haven't seen my mother in a long time. This moment means so much to me. Please, come." I place his hand on my forehead.

"Where do we go?" Itachi asked.

I put down his hand and smiled. "Thank you."

"Hop on." Arrow turned into a huge red bird. We got on and took off.

After a while on the bird back. I speak to Itachi. "Since I was little. My mother left us. I shut myself to the world not knowing when she will be back, I wear glasses, thinking it would help to not look like my mother since my father always seen her through me." I place my forehead on his back. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

...

(Kisame)

I went towards Snow's room. The door was open and no one was inside. I notice the window open and the Snow's cloak on the bed. I picked up her cloak and looked at the window. "Something happened." I went to the window and looked outside. "Snow got kidnapped?" I jump down to the cold floor and walked towards the forest.

...

(Itachi)

It has been an hour and we did a quick stop. Then we flew through the sky. "We are almost there."

Soon, it didn't take long for Arrow to land and us to get off. Arrow turns back to normal and lands on my shoulder. "Inside of that cave, there's your mother."

I notice Snow's eyes pitch red and her hands glowed yellow. I grab her shoulder. "Wait."

"Why?" I notice we were surrounded. "Itachi, cover for me." She went running inside of the cave while they shot knives at us. I blocked them while Snow missed them as she went inside.

Three men stand in front of me. "Thanks for the girl." They all disappeared and the cave as well."

Arrow turns back. "Hop on. This isn't over."

I jump on. We were high up on the air. "I wanted Snow to enter that cave to save the others. You know, my master is her mother, Tori." I didn't say anything with respect. "Itachi, I know your feelings towards Snow. It's fine, she feels the same way." I looked away. "We are here."

We landed and three of those men looked at us. Arrow turns back and landed on my shoulder. They all wanted to fight me. I fought them and I was the victor. "Up head." I went up head and saw the same cave.

I went inside to find Snow on the floor. I went to her and picked her up. "Snow."

"Help!" I looked up to see two women and two males. Snow wakes up and looked at me. "Itachi.."

She gets up and looked at the woman. She went to free them. I helped as well. I notice Snow smiling and help the woman that looks similar to her. Once out of the cave we were faced with four new men.

Snow hands glows yell. "Fight me. I won't hold back." The man on the far left went after her and they fought.

...

(Snow)

After everything was over. It was a destruction all over. I was beat and I use half of my chakra to beat the man.

Itachi hold onto me and carry me on his back. I went to the people and notice my mother. I smiled. She went up to me. "Thank you so much. I could get back to my husband."

"Mama." I said.

"I'm not your mother... Snow?" She said.

I nod. "You promise me ice cream next time we meet."

She took a step back. "You shouldn't have come."

Itachi puts me down. I walked up to her. "Why? Why are you scared? Why you left papa and me!"

She looks away hurt. "Leave! I don't ever want to see you again."

"Why!" I said in an angry tone while I try not to tear up. "I just risk my life to save you and this what you tell me after so long..."

"I left for a reason! I'm happy now that I was ever before."

I was hurt. She places her hand on her stomach. "I wasn't pregnant when I left the village. I made it all up. I had to leave your father and you behind so I could live a happy life. Without you guys trying to destroy my happiness. Now, I'm happy with my new life and I don't need to go back to the old one."

I looked down while tears run down my cheek. "Why you marry papa? Why you had me?"

"I never wanted to marry your father, I never loved him. I only married him for freedom to escape my abusive family." She cried and made both fists. "You look so much like me. I hate you! You should die and leave me alone!"

"Mother, I never hate you. I never will. This is what your choice, go for it. Now, I know the real truth about you with everything I thought about my mother wasn't even real." I looked up and down as I tried to contain my tears. "Mother, I always dream of finding you. Telling you all the things that ever happened to me."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. You should get out! At once! Forget you had even a mother!" She walks away.

My heart sinks like a ship and broke. I went on my knees. The people around walk away. I cried my eyes out.


	19. Said Too Much

Itachi put his hand on top of my head. "Itachi... I-I lost my mother..." Itachi pulls me up and carries me on his back. "Itachi, can we just walk a little more." He agreed and walks on. After a while, I calm myself down.

He was walking back to the hotel. "Itachi, thank you for taking care of me." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek which it made him blush. "Put me down." He was putting me down when I strike him with paralyze jutsu on his back that would last an hour. He was awake. I drag his body to the tree. "Why?"

"I'm going after my mother. I have one last request. I will come back." I stand up and Arrow transformed. I jump on his back as we took off. "Let's go to my mother village." I lied to Itachi.

"Very well." We were flying there until it was night time. We were far from Itachi. "Arrow, let's go to my village. I miss my dad."

"You lied."

"I did it so he won't find out where we are going." I did forget my teddy bear in the room which I didn't care much for since my mission is over with. "My mission is over. It's time for me to head back."

"As you wish."

...

It was getting morning. "Please, can you land. I'm tired."

"Me too." He lands and transform back. I walked to a tree and crashed.

...

I woke up and realized I was being carried. "Itachi?"

"We almost there."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't try anything funny."

I moved my head to the side and realized it was the afternoon. "Itachi, you think I could go home?"

"No."

"But, my mission is over. I could go back home." He didn't say anything. "Itachi, you were lucky. You had a mom that loved you and never ran away." He didn't speak to me. I put my forehead on his shoulder. "Itachi, you think I'll find happiness?" He didn't speak. I close my eyes. "Itachi, when I was just a child. I read so many books about romance and adventures. I finally I found you. You gave me an adventure even if it was a short one."

I notice his smirk. I thought about Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I smiled to myself. "I miss them, can I go back home?"

"No."

"What is my mission in my life? If my mom doesn't want me or my father anymore."

"Forget them." He says.

...

Mizu transform and we headed back to the hotel. I regain my stuff and walked on. Pain requested me to be seen. Itachi, Kisame and I were in front of him. Tobi comes in.

"Say goodbye to Itachi and Kisame. For now on, you will be traveling with Tobi."

I looked at Tobi. "Are you sure?" I said as I look back at him. "I don't make mistakes." He hissed. He gets up and did a jutsu of some kind and place it on my forehead. "Now, you are under my control."

...

(Itachi)

She won't remember her past, only she joined because she killed everyone in her family and Pain took her in giving a second chance in this world. What gives away her mind control was that her eyes were yellow. Her new name was Shiina. She swears to sever the Akatsuki forever. She joins Tobi. Mizu follows her.

...

(Shiina)

"Shiina, what would you like to do?" Tobi says.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

...

It has been a year since I have been with Tobi. We keep grabbing people with monsters within them. We were walking in a walk path when three individuals stand at the end of our road. "Bad news. We should go the other way, why you picked this way?"

"I didn't check before coming here."

"You are useless, you know that!" He yells.

"Shut up, Tobi." They walked up to us and stop inches away from us. Tobi was getting scared.

"Snow." The boy in the middle says.

"My name is Shiina." I kicked the ground in the back of my heel. The crack was running under us without them or us feeling it. It made a huge pothole and everything cave in. We use the smoke to escape. Tobi and I run for it. We were far when the boy stands in front of us. "Where is he!" He says.

"Who is he? I mean there's a lot of 'he' around." Tobi says.

"Itachi Uchiha!" He says out loud.

"Why you want him." I asked as I remove my mask.

"Snow..."

"Why do you call me Snow." I said. "My name is Shiina."

Tobi says, "stop calling her Snow. She doesn't have to remem... I mean her name is Shiina." He says.

I looked at him. "What? You are lying..."

A man with snake like eye jumps behind Sasuke, "it seems they have control someone to join them."

"Name is Snow?" I asked. "No, it can be."

"It is the truth." The boy says.

I shook my head. "No... You are lying, Tobi tell him."

"Yeah... Sasuke is a big fat liar and nothing more, don't believe him."

I notice the boy made both fists. "Where is my brother!"

"Sasuke," my head started to hurt and two more members of our group came. I place my hand on my head. "Young girl, it seems you should try to remember." The man with snake eyes says. I fainted.

...

I woke up in the middle of the night and Tobi was taking care of me. "You are finally waking up."

...

It has been months and we came across a group. The group notices us. "This again? Didn't Tobi tell you to pick somewhere else?"

"I didn't look!" I hissed at him.

The group stands in our away. "This time doesn't remove your mask, Shiina." Tobi says in front of them.

"Where is Snow!" The boy with blonde hair says.

"Who is Snow? No one joined in that name. Isn't that right, Shiina?" I only nod. I kicked the ground, causing the ground below them to cave in. Like the last time, we escape them.

The blonde boy keeps track us. We stop and faced him. My head started to hurt. I place my hand on my head. "Don't tell Tobi, again?"

"Who is Snow?" I asked.

"Snow?"

I remove my mask. I looked at the blonde boy and the rest behind him. "The other boy said the same thing. He called me Snow. I'm not Snow or at least that's what I understand."

"Snow, they have brainwashed you?!" The boy was angry.

"Shiina, don't believe them. You are not brainwashed. Believe Tobi." He says.

"I do believe Tobi, its just I don't believe him." I put on my mask. I punch the ground and the ground, picks up. We escape them. I punch the ground, it picked up. We escape them and soon came across Itachi.

He stops to look at us. "Itachi, tell me I am Shiina." I asked him.

"You are Shiina."

I shook my head, "two strange called me Snow! Who am I!" I yelled.

"This isn't good, Pain will kill Tobi. Tobi won't like that."

"Itachi, do you know who I am! I was thinking about you lately, I have been wondering if you know anything about my past. I remember crying, crying about my mother and you were there. You help me. I remember the hot springs... Naruto." All my memories came back. The control broke. I cried as my eyes widen. I looked behind. "That was Naruto, how did I forget. Tobi, I am leaving."

"No, you will betray us."

"No, you idiot. I am leaving to find someone, I'll be back. I remember I promised him. I can't betray him. Itachi, are you ready to see your brother?"

"Two more weeks, there's a cave near..." He told me the village location and time he wants his brother.

I grab his hand. "I will bring him to you." I hug him. "I miss you, this is our goodbye."

Itachi hugs me as he whispers to me, "I love you."

"Me too," I kiss his cheek and let go. I headed out to find Sasuke. It took me two days all by myself. He was talking to his group. I was right behind him.

"You are here." He turns around.

I remove my mask as I smile. "I didn't remember you or anyone, Pain had me under his control. I'm here to give you a message from Itachi." He walks up to me. "Itachi and I had a moment to talk before leaving. He wants to see you in two weeks. I know where and time. Naruto's group is coming after you. I know where we can spend our time to train a little. Sasuke, your brother is well skilled, he was my master. He teaches me great strengthen within." I touch his cheek and smile, "I see great success. Now, tell me what would you do when he has passed on." I put my place my finger on his lips. "When is has happened you will go into insanity." I hug him, "Now, allow your heart to soften he is in his last breath."

I let go, "I care about you, Sasuke. I would have been here much sooner, if wasn't for Pain."

He looks away with a little blush on his face, "where can we go?"

"Follow me." We headed to a place where no one would image to settle for two weeks. We found a big enough place to rest for a while. "Sasuke, let's train before you head on, to see your brother. After all, he did teach me himself."

We trained and fought each other. I destroy most of the land. He wasn't counting on me, healing so quickly. He was out of breath while I wasn't. "What's wrong? Are you still tired."

"Shut up!" He went after me with his sword. I grab the sword. "I see this sword being broken. Don't rely on it as much if you still want it." He cut my hand and blood spill on the floor. I jump back and heal my hand.

He went after me with his sword and we fought again. I landed on the ground tired. He stands in front of me and inches away was his sword. I close my eyes. "Good job, Sasuke." He picks me up and carry me as a bride. Mizu lands on Sasuke shoulder. "Mizu, I miss you the most." Mizu sings. It made me smile while I giggle. I found it funny.

Sasuke looks away with a little blush on his cheeks. I put my arms around his neck. "Sasuke, I see your future. You live happily with... I can't say..." I kick my feet a little. "Sasuke, I am tired. Good night."

...

I woke up the following day, I check on Sasuke. He was still training. I went up to him and gave him my cloak.

"Here you go. Try it on, I want to see if it fits you." He took it and put it on. "It's a little short, but I tried on Itachi's cloak. It's much bigger on me. I felt like I was a child." He looks annoyed. "You know, Sasuke. Itachi isn't so bad. I know why he had to kill everyone."

He looks at me. "Had?!"

"Oops. I allow Itachi to explain to you. I'll be leaving now."

He grabs my wrist. "Tell me." Sasuke let go.

"I can't. Promise me and Itachi not to go after the Konoha village. Please," I grab his hands. "You know how hard he has tried to protect... I said too much, forget I said." I walked away from him. He grabs my arm and pulled me away from the group. He didn't let go and found a beautiful waterfall. We looked at each other. "Tell me everything you know."

I shook my head. "No, I can't."


	20. Fight

"Why!" He said in angry.

"I don't want to cry, he lives a sad life. All I could tell you he protected you from something huge."

I turn around when he spins me around. "From what!" He said.

I grab his hand. "Please, I don't want to say anymore, when you find out you'll understand why I didn't mention anything. Sasuke..." He pulls me and he kisses my lips. I was shocked and he pulls away. He turns around and walks away. I didn't know what I was feeling. I cover my mouth. "Sasuke."

...

He didn't come back until the night. He still had my cloak on, I went up to him, "Sasuke, you can keep my cloak. When Itachi sees it, he will know that I took you." I walked away when I felt him behind me saying, "take me to him right now."

"I can't, I don't know where is he. He only gave me that time and day. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He punches a tree. I turn around, "Sasuke, you don't have to feel this way." I grab his hand and heal it. "You are strong, but when it comes with emotions you are lost. When you find sadness, you want to destroy and run away from the situation. When you first met me, you were drawn to me."

He looks away. I smile, "Sasuke, I was the first person to really know what was in your heart. No, you are wrong Sasuke. It's my ability that allow me to see that, without it I'm unable to see right through you." I let go of his hand and walked away.

...

A week went by, Karin was very annoyed by me being always around Sasuke. It has been three days and I went to Sasuke, "Sasuke, three days before you meet Itachi, I have to talk to you about some..." He grabs my arm and walked away from the group.

"Talk about what?" We were so far from the group.

"You have changed your future." I touch his face, "I see a great change, a change within you. I hope it would help you to reach your goals, becoming more peaceful. So, when Mizu drop you off at Itachi. I will head toward Naruto's group. Of course, your group will meet up with Kisame." I put my hand down. "Sasuke about the... You know what you stole from me."

He smirks as he pins me against the tree. "Want another one?"

I looked away. "N..." He kisses me again anyway. He pulls away with a smirk on his face. I was about to say no. Sasuke walks away. I blushed as I slide down to the ground touching my lips again.

...

Two whole days were good, we just trained. I got up early in the morning. I looked up to the sun that was rising. "Wish me good luck. Mizu are you ready?"

"Of course, Snow."

I eat my breakfast while Sasuke was annoyed how slow I was going. I smile as I looked at the waterfall for the last night. "I'm ready. Mizu transform."

Mizu transform. "Sasuke, Snow. Get on." We got on and took off. The group has to get there by foot. We were high up in the air. "We will be there shortly."

I hug Sasuke from behind. He still had my cloak, "Sasuke, just be careful. My cloak, don't return it."

"We are here." Mizu went down. I felt the wind in our faces. He lands in front of the cave. We get off. "Enter there, Sasuke..." He looks at me, I smile, "do your best." I got on Mizu. Mizu and I left and Sasuke entered.

"Are you ready to see them?" Mizu says.

"Yeah, I am."

...

I saw them up head. Mizu lower himself and past them while I make a jump towards Naruto. "Naruto!" He notice and catches me. I hug him. "Naruto." I cried. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad that you are back." I smile as he lets go. "What happened?"

"Pain put me under control. He made me forget my past. He had replaced them with horrible memories, I-I thought I killed everyone and I didn't have a place to go. That's what I had to live for a year."

"Not anymore, you broke free."

"Naruto, I become a criminal. I can't go back to the village, they will put me away."

Naruto shook his head, "no, they won't. I won't allow that. This isn't your fault."

"No, I did horrible things. I can't live with myself anymore." Naruto pulled me into a hug.

"They will pay for what they have done."

I notice Neji. "Neji..." Naruto let me go and I run to hug him. "Neji. I thought I'll never see you."

He hugs me back. "I miss you too."

"Enough with hugging, we need to catch up with Sasuke." Shikamaru says. I let go to see him. I smile, "Shikamaru, it's been a long while."

"Troublesome." We hugged, he lets go with a smile on his face. "We should get going."

I nod as Mizu landed on my shoulder.

"You had Mizu?" Neji said. "No time no see, Neji," Mizu says.

"It spoke." Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, who know he can transform." I jump to a tree branch and we all headed towards Sasuke. Naruto jumps next to me. "Can you track down Sasuke?"

I stop, "Sasuke?" I grab Shikamaru arm. I close my eyes. Sasuke didn't change of location yet. I open my eyes. "We will meet up with Tobi if we keep going."

"Tobi?" Naruto says.

"Yeah, my partner. I'll go first and talk to him. He thinks I'm apart of the Akatsuki. I led him away and you can straight head and you will find Sasuke. First, allow me to go first. See, you guys later." I headed toward. I meet up with Tobi.

"Where is your cloak?" He asked.

"Oh, Sasuke took it forcefully. I try to regain it, but it was too late. I was far behind." I made both fists. "I will get it back soon. Tobi, where is our location?"

"He did? Tobi doesn't like the sound of that. Tobi find a rare group just up head."

I looked behind me, "maybe you are right," I look at him, "Tobi, let's get going. There's nothing for us to do."

"Fine, but Tobi is hungry. You pay for food this time."

"Okay." We left to get to a nearby restaurant and got food. I eat too. We took our time and came across Sasuke's group. We were far from them.

"It seems that are up to no good."

I smile, "Tobi, you think I am able to go after someone?"

"Like who?"

I look up, "Pain..."

"You and Pain? No, you won't stand a chance against him."

I looked at him while putting my hands behind my back, "you think so? You think I am not strong enough?"

"Todi won't say you aren't strong enough. Pain has much more skills than you, Snow."

"Obito, thank you." I smile.

"Don't thank me." He looks straight ahead.

"Maybe that's what I need to do. Go after him, being controlled isn't fun. I felt like I was more like a slave more than wanting to be part of this. I guess, I can't forgive him and yet he brought closer to Itachi."

"You like him?"

"I don't know. Sasuke gave me kiss before leaving. I felt like I betray him, then again, we weren't a couple."

"He did stare at you a lot during our meetings. He wanted to break your control, but we all stopped him under the order of Pain."

"He did?" I asked in an emotional voice.

Tobi crosses his arms. "Yeah... Do after Itachi, if you like him."

"It's funny, Sasuke, Itachi are criminals. I became a criminal too. During my stay in the Akatsuki, I have learned a lot. Tobi, thank you for teaching me. First, I have to go after Pain. I think it's time for me to face the man that made me kill and make me believe that I killed my family. I know you will stop me, but if you were in my shoes, wouldn't do the same thing or do something much different? I just don't know what to do," I looked at the fight.

"If I was in your shoes, I would fight you so I could get to Pain. You don't want to fight me, do you?"

"No, I don't. You need to save your strength for a bigger match, you are going face Naruto. If you fight me, you won't be able to defeat him. Obito, this is our goodbye. I hope we get to meet up and see who wins." I bow in front of him. "Thank you for taking care of me." I smile and left his sight. I got on Mizu and flew to Pain's tower. "Mizu, no one is going to stop me."

"What do you see?"

I smile, "death. I won't win, but I will let him know how I felt about him all this time. I will not hold back on him."

"I'll get Naruto, as soon I drop you off."

"No, get Shikamaru and Neji. You know their location." I look straight ahead.

"As you wish."

...

He drops me off at the village. Mizu left the village to get them. I run towards Pain's tower.

...

Once there, I punch the ground, causing the whole tower to crumble. Pain comes out alone. He stands in front of me, "what is the meaning of this?"

"You have betrayed my trust. You had made me kill. I want you dead!"

He didn't mention anything and says, "I will have you kill before you kill me."

"Bring it!" I said angrily.

...

We fought and the grounds were destroyed because I keep using block his attacks. I was tired, but not willing to back down. I got to punch him in the face couple of times. I was able to rise the grounds like the wave of an ocean to make him back up. "You can't fight forever."

Pain looks like he is ready to come at me. I went after him first with a clone. I jump up and landed on a tree. Threw some gas bombs. My clone went after him. I was healing myself in the progress. I jump down and went after him with a kunai knife in my hand, knowing it wouldn't do me no good. He defeated my clone. I stop and threw it as I kick the ground.

I waited for the whole ground and around us to cave in on us. He jumps away and went after me. I close my eye with a smirk. "Falling into my trap. What an idiot." The ground cracked. I open my eyes to see him. "Make a move any move, Pain. We both will be dead, you can jump, but you don't know how wide I crack this place. There's something bigger below ground, it's ready to eat." I smirk, "I didn't summon anything, you know that." More of the ground crack. "One move and you will get eaten."

I went after him. He jumps away and huge type of worm comes out to get him and the ground cave in. I jump in the air. Pain was fighting two worms.

"SNOW!" Pain came at me and pushes me. I landed on the ground, I got hurt because of the pointy sharp edges. Pain was about to punch me when I rolled over. I got up and put my fists up.

We fought again and a huge worm comes out behind me. I kicked it right into Pain. I did a black flip and fought Pain again. I was running out of chakra. It didn't stop me, I stand in his way. "I'm not done, yet."


	21. End

We fought again, I jump back and another worm comes out. It went after me, I destroyed it with one fits. I went after Pain, I manage to hit his face that made him fly across and hit a fallen tree. I walked towards him as I wipe away the blood from my chin. "It feels nice to destroy you."

I went after him with a fit. He escapes as I destroy the tree in half, causing a huge skin hole in front of me. I turn around as fast and block his punch. "Is that all?"

I kicked him. Mizu flew above us. I went after Pain and he pulled out a kunai knife so did I. I summoned another clone. We went together and fought him. I grab his arm and paralyze it. My other clone went to his other arm and did the same thing. I punched him and he lands on the ground.

I grab a kunai knife and stand above him. We were both beat and tired. My clone disappeared. "Die." I put the knife right in his chest. Pain dies. I jump back as worm eats him. I fall back because of my chakra was done, I was dying anyway. I close my eyes as soon the worm open his mouth inches away from me.

…

I open my eyes to see Sakura healing me. "How?" I said.

"They brought you back. I heard you killed Pain."

"No, he has still five more left. I killed one." I notice Naruto in the far distance. "Not able to find Sasuke?" She didn't say anything. I grab her hand and gave some of my chakra until she heals me, I fainted.

…

The following day, I left good about myself. We headed to find Sasuke. "Mizu, somehow I feel good. Maybe Itachi will be happy for me." I slow down and went with Mizu. We found them first, then the group. I jump down and Mizu transform back.

"Itachi!" He didn't look my way. "I finally killed Pain even if it's one of them. I got back at him! I know, you are in the middle of a fight, but I couldn't help myself, but had to talk to you." My eyes water up. "I spend one whole year under the control of Pain and I lost so much time with you." I went on my knee and started to cry.

"Snow! Get out of here!"

"No, I won't. I will stay." He runs towards me and picks me up as a huge bomb went off behind us.

I hug him, "Itachi."

"You shouldn't have come."

"I don't care, I am strong and I know how to protect myself." I said.

He places me down. "Go, it's too dangerous for you."

"I can't go against you nor help Sasuke. I will not support you nor Sasuke. I will pray that you make out alive." For the first time he pokes my forehead.

"Snow, thank you." I look down as he faced Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

I looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I'll be waiting and I'll heal you later." I smile, "Itachi, see you soon. Really soon." I jump away.

…

I waited for Sasuke to come and he did. He looks at me. I smile and went up to him. "Let me heal you." I started right away. He collapses as he cried.

"I know, Sasuke," I brought my face close to his. "No need to cry. Have my chakra." I kiss his forehead. I pulled away and he sat up. I grab his hand. "This is how you heal." I teach him. "You can destroy and make things to dust. Also, you can see the future and the past. Go look for Itachi and see his past. I want you to learn everything that he went through just don't kill him. My chakra will disappear when you see his past," I stand up. "Go, Sasuke. You know where he is. You know where to locate him."

He stands up. "Snow."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I smile. "Go before it runs out." Sasuke left my sight. I walked to a tree and laid back as I close my eyes.

…

(Sasuke)

I battle him and it's impressive what I can do with Snow's chakra. I dominated the fight. He stands no choice. Itachi was on the ground. I walked towards him and grab his arm as I crush his arm.

…

I saw his all past. I let go and landed on my butt. I was crying. Itachi looks at me. "Itachi…"

He smiles while blood spills from his mouth. Snow comes down and heals Itachi. "There you go, Itachi."

"Snow." Itachi grab her hand. Soon, Itachi stands up and looks at me. Snow looks unwell. She grabs Itachi's hand and place it on her forehead. Her cheeks became red as she went to her side. Itachi grabs her. "Snow, you're sick."

She smiles, "too much energy wasted."

Itachi picks her up and place her against the tree. Sasuke looks at me, "so you know everything?"

"I didn't know. Why you keep it away from me?"

He looks down, "I thought there was no cure until I met Snow. I have went back to the village looking for her. When they found out about her ability. They wanted to use her. I wanted to break it, but they didn't allow me…"

"Shut up! You didn't have to kill our family, if you let me in! I would have come with you in secret… I would have trained twice as hard outside the village. I would have changed this whole thing!" I yelled.

Itachi looks away, guilty as he tries to hold his tears. "I'm sorry."

"You promise mom and dad to take care of me!" I yelled at him.

Itachi close his eye as his tears run down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You're not worth killing after everything has happened. All of this for nothing! I trained to think you were the bad guy! You ruined my life, filling up my heart and mind with revenge and only with that! Leave my sight, Itachi! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"I did it to protect you."

"No, you did it to ruin me! There's were ways in this life, then one pathway! I know you used Snow's chakra before and you know how to see the future, Itachi!"

He was sobbing at this point. I was crying. "I'll leave, Sasuke. If that's what you want," Itachi jumps away.

…

Everything was over, all the drama. I return back to the village. Snow didn't want to go back so she left us. We were trying to find her, but she left with Mizu unable to track her down. Snow said, she has to redeem herself. I think I would do the same thing and find her one day.

…

(Snow)

I headed for Itachi. He was eating his favorite treat in a local restaurant. I jump down as Mizu transform back to normal. I walked up to him with a smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I love you, that's why I am here."

He looks at me, "Snow..."

I put my arms around his neck. I whisper to him, "I know I have nothing to say, but we are wanted criminals, does it matter what happens to us. I will always protect you." I kiss his lips, causing everyone to look at us.

…

It has been eight years later, I married Itachi and have a baby boy. He is eight years old, he looks similar to us. No one back home knows about my life, nor Itachi.

…

Two more years pass by. "Honey, I am thankful that I didn't go back home, even if they are still looking for me."

He sits behind me wrapping his arms around me, "Snow, don't worry. Brave will understand when he is a lot older." Our baby boy comes in and hugs me as he sits on my lap. "Mama, when you are going to teach me how to see into the future?"

"Soon, Brave."

…

Brave is eighteen years old, Itachi is getting much older. He has health problems that I wasn't able to heal. After his death, Brave and I decided to go back to the village. Once inside of the village, Sasuke comes up to me. "Snow?"

I smile, "Brave, this is your uncle, Sasuke."

Brave smiles, "it's nice to meet you."

"You married, Itachi?" He asked shocked.

I nod, "yeah. He died a while back." I was still upset.

…

Brave was liking the whole village. My dad and I spent our time together the time we have lost. I told him a lot of things. I did bring pictures of my wedding. I still miss Itachi.

…

I was training my son when Tsunade comes. "Heard you were back."

"Tsunade…" I ran to hug her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, so what are you doing?"

I let go, "I am training my son, Brave. He is Itachi's son."

"You and Itachi?" She smirks, "let me see how powerful you have gotten, Snow."

I smile, "I could move the lands, so can my son. Isn't that right, Brave." I notice Sasuke not to far from us. "Brave, show what your father taught you in front of Sasuke. Show, you are twice as more powerful than your father."

He smirks, "as you wish, mother." We faced each other and fought.

…

I was beat and he was too. "Enough, you did good, Brave."

He smiles, "I am hungry, let's go home."

"Sure, but you have to cook for me this time."

He pouts as he crosses his arms, "fine."

I giggled as I hug him. "Thank you, Brave." He hugs me back. Tsunade and Sasuke were shocked how strong Brave was.

...

The years were passing when Brave found a good woman. He loved her and she felt the same with him, then he joins the black ops in the village. I was getting old just like my father.

"Snow," I turn to see my old father sitting in the living room with a cane in his hand, "the unexpected world changed you so much."


End file.
